Bixen
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.

 **summary**

Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Bella POV**

Bella odiaba cuando las personas se presentaban en la puerta de su casa.

Después de todo, era la principal razón por la que se había mudado al campo. Bueno, una de muchas. La vida moderna involucraba un gran número de personas hacinadas en espacios muy pequeños, y eso era difícil de tratar cuando eras una mujer-zorro con la constante necesidad de cambiar a forma de zorro. Pero aún más que eso, solo estar cerca de los hombres hacía que sus hormonas se alboroten. Los cambia-zorros no eran llamados zorros por nada. En el medio silvestre, una zorra era propensa a, bueno, relaciones polígamas, y eso se extendía a sus homólogos humanos. ¿Pasar unas horas de tiempo alrededor de un hombre? Y empezaría a sentir la necesidad de seleccionar a un compañero. ¿Pero si los hombres no estaban cerca? No hay problema. No hay necesidades. Sin preocupaciones. Sin compañeros. Solo paz y tranquilidad, donde podía relajarse y pintar el contenido de su corazón.

Además de que el campo era sereno e involucraba muy, muy pocos vendedores de puerta a puerta; vivir en las afueras de la ciudad en una vieja casa de campo era perfecto para sus necesidades.

Así que era irritante ver a dos hombres en su gran porche.

Aún más irritante, que hubieran tocado el timbre de la puerta tres veces y no parecieran ir a ningún lugar. Tendría que responder en algún momento porque cada vez que sonaba, rompía su concentración.

Suspirando, Bella arrojó su lápiz en el tarro que contenía sus suplementos artísticos y dejó su estudio, atravesando la antigua casa de campo hasta la puerta principal.

A medida que recorría la cocina, un objeto en particular le llamó la atención: un delicado bonsai verde en el mostrador, un frondoso oasis verde entre el desorden. Otro de los regalos de su madre. No se había dado cuenta que su madre había dejado uno la última vez que vino. Al ver el bonsai solo se puso aún más furiosa, por lo que lo tomó y arrojó a la basura antes de continuar hacia la puerta principal.

Esa era su madre… nunca aceptando un no por respuesta. Sin importar cuántas veces Bella le dijera que no se entrometiera, ella ignoraba por completo los deseos de su hija. Tal vez era un rasgo cambia-zorro el ser obstinado e independiente más allá de toda razón. A su madre ni siquiera le gustaba el término de "cambia-zorro". Prefería "kitsune".

Bella prefería cambia-zorro. Lo cual prácticamente decía todo sobre su relación con Yui Renee Woodward.

Bella abrió la puerta de golpe, a punto de gruñir algo desagradable a través de la puerta mosquitera. No necesitaba que restauraran el techo, no estaba interesada en vender los derechos mineros de su tierra, y ciertamente no necesitaba comprar dulces o galletas a Chicas Exploradoras, o que poden su pasto. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vislumbró a los hombres en su porche, se detuvo.

Si estos hombres eran techadores, maldita sea, tal vez debería hacer que restauren el techo. Porque… guau. Cada hormona en su cuerpo se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta. Ambos hombres eran atractivos, algo así, en realidad todo en ese extraño y no coincidente par. Uno era enorme, con grandes hombros anchos, enormes brazos musculosos y un rapado cabello oscuro muy corto. Eso debería haberlo hecho aterrador excepto por el hecho de que la mirada de sus ojos azules era cálida y suave, al igual que la sonrisa en su boca.

Su compañero era un poco más compacto, su cuerpo más similar al de un nadador en lugar de un fisicoculturista, y su cabello cobrizo caía en ondas sueltas despeinadas por su frente. Donde su compañero tenía ojos cálidos, los de éste eran unos penetrantes ojos verdes que brillaban con un peligroso destello divertido. Bella podía decir a simple vista que eran polos opuestos. Uno dócil y uno salvaje.

Y a juzgar por la mirada traviesa en los ojos del cobrizo a medida que ella los estudiaba, ellos también lo sabían.

Inmediatamente, su naturaleza zorro empezó a reaccionar. Cuando un hombre deseable estaba en el área, su instinto natural era acicalarse y posar para hacerse más atractiva. Para deslizar sus manos lentamente sobre su cuerpo cuando ella sabía que estaban mirando. Para dar a un hombre ardientes miradas posesivas y hacerle saber que estaba interesada. ¿Dos hombres guapos? Bueno. Era de excitarse inmediatamente, así que se humedeció los labios, y su tono bajó.

—¿Puedo ayudarles con algo?

—Eso espero, realmente —dijo el cobrizo, sonriéndole. Él no había pasado por alto su rápida evaluación, y aprobación, en cuanto a sus apariencias.

El de cabello oscuro se aclaró la garganta, el toque de un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Sacó su billetera y se acercó a la puerta mosquitera.

—Mi nombre es Emmett Mccarty, y este es Edward Cullen.

Bella evitó la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y?

—Yui Renee Westwood nos envió.

Dios. No otro de los esquemas de emparejamiento de su madre.

Bella levantó una ceja escéptica y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y no debería decirles que se vayan a la mierda… ¿por qué, exactamente?

Edward se lamió su pulgar y lo llevó al viento, esperando un momento para que este cambie. Tan pronto como lo hizo, ella lo supo.

Eran cambiadores. Al igual que ella. Aquí en la puerta de su casa. Dos cambiadores felinos, si su nariz estaba en lo cierto. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Bueno. Eso o bien hacía que las cosas sean realmente interesantes, o realmente molestas. De cualquier manera, no podía echarlos de su puerta. BELLA abrió la puerta mosquitera, haciendo un gesto para que entraran.

—Debí haber adivinado.

—Tu madre dijo que deberías llamar si tienes inquietudes —dijo el de cabello más oscuro con una voz suave.

—O solo si eres sorprendida por nuestro encanto —añadió el cobrizo con una sonrisa y una palmada a su amigo en la espalda—. Aunque este gigante podría ponerte un poco nerviosa.

Una vez más, el de cabello más oscuro mostró signos de vergüenza, pero era una vergüenza de buen carácter. Como si los dos pasaran entre sí todo el tiempo y el cobrizo simplemente decidió tomar la delantera.

Edward y Emmett, se recordó a sí misma, tratando de memorizar sus nombres. Edward el cobrizo engreído y Emmett el dulce moreno gigante. Se preguntó si eran muy unidos para todo. Una descarga de calor destelló en el interior de su cuerpo, haciendo que su pulso revoloteara.

Frunciendo el ceño ante su respuesta inmediata, Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ya fueran visitantes molestos o no, tenía que ofrecer hospitalidad a los compañeros cambiadores.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? Tengo que darle una rápida llamada a mi madre.

—Por supuesto —dijo el alto fácilmente.

Ella sirvió dos vasos de té helado y tomó el teléfono, acunándolo sobre su oreja y dando la espalda a sus invitados. El cable corto del teléfono la hizo permanecer en la sala, lo cual encontraba irritante; los dos cambiadores felinos serían capaces de escuchar todo lo que su madre le dijera, incluso a través de la línea telefónica. Los cambiadores de todo tipo tenían una audición increíble.

—Ya era hora de que llamaras —dijo su madre en el teléfono, en japonés.

Bella tamborileó los dedos sobre el receptor. Su madre siempre hablaba en japonés, pero sobre todo lo hacía para molestar a su hija, quien odiaba los recordatorios de quién y qué era. Sin embargo, por una vez esto estaba trabajando a su favor. Dudaba que ninguno de los cambiadores en su casa hablara japonés.

Ella también respondió en japonés.

—Mamá, ¿por qué estás enviando hombres extraños a mi casa?

—No son hombres extraños. Dos cambiadores —le corrigió Yui—. Te ayudarán esta semana.

—¿Con qué necesito ayuda?

—¿Ya encontraste compañero? ¿Está ahí para protegerte?

—Dios, madre. ¿Eres tan obtusa? Tengo veintisiete. ¿De eso se trata esto? ¿Buscar pareja? No necesito tu ayuda con los hombres…

—Eres terca y necia y tú…

—Te llamaré más tarde, madre —dijo Bella en voz alta, en inglés— Cuando estés lista para tener una conversación real.

—Bella-chan —le advirtió Yui—, escucha a tu madre…

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, y colgó. Bella se quedó mirando al teléfono, y luego se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué siquiera había llamado a su madre? Yui no aprobaba el estilo de vida tranquilo de Bella y pensaba que debía pasar su tiempo reclutando hombres para satisfacer sus necesidades de mujer-zorro ya sea que requiriera un compañero o dos. Su madre, siendo increíblemente hermosa con cincuenta y cinco, tenía un harén de hombres que mantenía a su disposición, y constantemente tenía un nuevo novio bajo alas.

Cuando era niña, eso había sido confuso. Cuando adolescente, había sido humillante. A medida que había crecido, había jurado que controlaría su propia naturaleza de mujer-zorro mucho mejor. Sin harén de hombres. Sin flujo constante de nuevos novios que sacaría de su vida tan rápido como entraban.

Bella prefería una vida tranquila y célibe.

Su madre tenía claramente otras ideas.

Bella se volvió. Ambos hombres todavía estaban estudiándola, de pie donde los había dejado. Aunque uno se sonrojó al ser atrapado mirando, el otro le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa franca.

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas, indicándoles que debían hacer lo mismo. Ante la señal, el alto se sentó, torpemente. Emmett, se recordó.

—Mi madre probablemente les dijo que necesito a un hombre grande y fuerte en la casa para velar todas mis necesidades. Se equivoca. No necesito a nadie.

Emmett se frotó la cara, un rubor deslizándose a través de sus mejillas.

—En realidad, nos contrató para ser tus guardaespaldas por esta semana.

Bella se enderezó en sorpresa. ¿Guardaespaldas? Pero ambos eran tan atractivos. Seguramente eso no había sido cuestión de suerte.

—Oh.

Edward pareció querer llenar el silencio con una pequeña charla.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba —dijo él, mirando alrededor de la casa desordenada con sorpresa—. Tú no eres lo que esperaba.

La molestia flameó en ella.

—¿Ah, sí? — ¿Qué estaban esperando de una mujer-zorro? ¿Una habitación llena de juguetes sexuales y un chico en látex encadenado en la esquina?—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estabas esperando?

Edward, el cobrizo, le dio una mirada evaluativa. —Pensamos que no serías, ya sabes. —Se frotó la nariz y sonrió

Bonita. Joven. Con eso de que vives aquí por tu cuenta. Maldición, esperaba un montón de gatos y unos cuantos tejidos.

Emmett se puso la mano sobre su cara.

—Edward…

—¿Qué? —Su compañero pareció sorprendido—. Solo estoy diciéndole la verdad.

Bella sofocó una carcajada. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Entonces no estaban aquí para saltar a la cama con ella, a pesar de lo que ella hubiera sospechado.

Se relajó un poco, y se preguntó por un momento si incluso sabían que ella provenía de una familia de cambiadores zorro.

—¿Y de qué se trata todo esto, exactamente? ¿Por qué mi madre los envió para ser mis guardaespaldas?

El rostro de Emmett se puso serio, sus ojos azules tornándose más oscuros.

—El club de caza local tiene un nuevo líder. Uno Inglés.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

Edward terminó su té helado, y entonces se inclinó sobre la mesa para agarrar el de Emmett y beberlo también.

—Se rumorea que él comenzó un club de cacería de zorros.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Cacería de zorros? Eso es… eso no está permitido. Es ilegal.

—Es ilegal —dijo Emmett con calma, mirando a Edward, y luego de nuevo a ella. — Pero sin importar eso, sabemos de buena fuente que está sucediendo.

Otra mujer-zorro, Alice Hayami, fue perseguida por el bosque por varios hombres a caballo con perros de caza.

Bella contuvo la respiración. No es de extrañar que su madre los hubiera enviado.

Alice es mi prima. ¿Está bien?

¿Por qué nadie le dijo? Su madre no le había dicho nada en el teléfono, simplemente comenzó con sus diatribas habituales, y Bella no había sabido preguntar. La culpa se apoderó de ella. Debería haber sabido que Alice había sido atacada, pero… no se mantenía al día con su familia. Era más fácil que responder preguntas entrometidas, ver a sus primas y madre con una interminable cadena de hombres, las miradas evaluativas que recibía de sus citas, y su propia respuesta involuntaria.

Su madre rara vez tomaba en cuenta la opinión de Bella, optando por dejarse pasar, o enviar a otras personas, para recordarle exactamente quién y qué era. La familia era complicada. La familia esperaba cosas. La familia esperaba que ella abrazara su naturaleza por completo, y ella había pasado años luchando contra esa misma cosa. Sin embargo, al escuchar que su prima había sido cazada se llenó de miedo y un poco de vergüenza. No lo había sabido.

—Está bien —le aseguró Edward—. Pero hasta que esto se resuelva, otros cambiadores han sido asignados a vigilar a los zorros locales. —Él le dio una mirada de reojo y murmuró—. Y tú eres definitivamente un zorro.

—Edward —le advirtió Emmett, luego dio a Bella una pequeña mirada avergonzada—. Vas a tener que ignorarlo. Es un fanfarrón, pero inofensivo.

¿Y esperaban que ella sonriera dulcemente e ignorara esa invitación tan obvia? Si es así, no conocían a los cambia-zorros. A pesar de que una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que debía ignorarlo, no pudo evitar girar hacia Edward y darle una mirada igualmente evaluativa. Su mirada recorrió sus hombros y hacia abajo a su entrepierna, y se centró allí.

—Él no me molesta. Soy una niña grande. Puedo manejarlo.

Ante eso, los ojos de ambos hombres resplandecieron.

* * *

 _ **¿y? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿les ha gustado? ¿tienen alguna duda?**_

 _ **Bella**_ _ **es toda una zorra, literal xD**_

 _ **Espero con ansias sus reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.

 **summary**

Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Bella POV**

Era extraño adaptarse a tener dos hombres en la casa cuando antes solo había estado ella. No estaba segura de sí le gustaban los intrusos o no.

—¿Puedo poner mi portátil aquí?

Bella miró hacia atrás para ver a Emmett volviendo a entrar en la casa, con una gran bolsa de cuero al hombro, una bolsa de ropa a través del otro.

Obviamente, él estaba dispuesto a quedarse en su casa durante unos días.

La vista le molestó.

—No tengo elección, ¿verdad? — ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse con extraños merodeando por toda su casa? Necesitaba silencio para concentrarse, y el hecho de saber que estaban allí ya era como tener una lapa pegada en su pelo. Él le dirigió una mirada casi de disculpa, sus profundos ojos azules suavizándose.

—Sé que no nos quiere aquí, señora Swan, pero nos iremos de su casa tan pronto como sepamos que está a salvo.

—Sé que estás tratando de hacer tu trabajo, incluso si es uno molesto. — Bella pasó junto a él, abriendo la puerta a una de las habitaciones e indicándole que debía entrar—. Pero, por favor, no me llames señora Swan. —Eso, en efecto, la hacía pensar en una señora canosa amante de los gatos.

O en su madre.

Una vez más, la hermosa sonrisa suave apareció.

—Entonces, Bella.

El suave murmullo de su voz hizo cosas peligrosas en su vientre, y tuvo que apretar las piernas firmemente para sofocar una oleada de deseo.

—Así es —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. Ella salió de su camino cuando él entró en la habitación y puso sus cosas en el piso.

—¿En dónde nos vamos a quedar? —preguntó Edward detrás de ella, y Bella se volvió. Él se recostaba contra una pared, con la misma astuta sonrisa encantadora en su cara. Una bolsa de ropa colgaba de su hombro. Sin computador para él, y sus rizos dorados estaban desordenados, su camisa fuera del pantalón. Supuso que era el tipo de hombre de ir por la vida siendo descuidado, mientras que Emmett era el socio prudente.

Por alguna razón, a ella le gustó la idea de eso, que fueran como un estudio de polos opuestos. Edward con su actitud encantadora, sonrisa infantil y actitud despreocupada. Sería un amante espontáneo, inventivo. Emmett sería más reflexivo, lento y seductor, y devoto por completo a su cuerpo.

No es que ella estaba pensando en cosas como esas.

Aturdida por la rapidez con que sus pensamientos habían girado hacia el sexo y el apareamiento, Bella se hizo a un lado y señaló a la habitación ocupada por Emmett.

—Solo tengo una habitación de huéspedes.

Él inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿No hay espacio en tu cama para mí?

Estuvo en la punta de su lengua dejar escapar un "sí", pero dos cosas la detuvieron. Uno, no quería ningún tipo de relación restrictiva en este momento, y tener a Edward en su cama por un número desconocido de días podría llegar a ser incómodo. Y dos, la idea de seleccionar agresivamente a Edward sobre Emmett con los ojos conmovedores se sentía de alguna manera mal.

A ella le gustaban ambos, y al mismo tiempo, era irritante que los dos estuvieran aquí. Sus instintos zorros le decían que, cualquiera de los dos sería un buen compañero y un fuerte análogo sexual para ella, y ambos estaban claramente interesados. Incluso si se decidía a escoger uno, ¿cuál sería? Si escogía uno, ¿destruiría su relación con el otro? La mujer-zorro en ella era posesiva; quería a ambos hombres.

¿Y la mayoría de los hombres? Bueno, no querían compartir su cama, o su mujer, con otro hombre. Claro, era una gran historia en las pornos, pero rápidamente había descubierto que la realidad era muy, muy diferente a las películas.

Era una situación complicada, y Bella odiaba esas mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Apretando de nuevo los músculos de sus muslos firmemente, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta.

—Ustedes decidan quién se queda con la cama. Yo no les pedí que vinieran hasta aquí, y no voy a tomar tu mano y meterte en ella.

Con eso, se fue rápidamente por el pasillo y lejos de sus presencias. Es hora de hacer una retirada estratégica, para reagruparse y relajarse.

 **Emmett POV**

—Amigo, ella es ardiente —dijo Edward, volviéndose para sonreír a Emmett.

— No puedo creer que es una mujer-zorro.

—Por el lado de su madre, según la señora Westwood —respondió Emmett dócilmente, enchufando su computadora en la pared—. Y debido a que su familia nos contrató, eso significa que tienes que dejarla en paz. No acosarla porque es sexy.

—Entonces, ¿también pensaste que era sexy? —dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No importa si lo hice o no; el punto es que estamos aquí para hacer un trabajo, no para aliarnos y seducir a una joven zorro sola.

—Entonces, ¿también estás interesado en ella?

Emmett se quedó callado por un largo momento.

—Sí. Pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer en primer lugar, así que ella es la que manda.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward—. Que gane el mejor.

—Nadie va a ganar nada. Ella es una persona. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza. A veces, Edward podía ser un poco demasiado competitivo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una mujer hermosa.

—¿Eso significa que no vas a hacer nada por ella?

Emmett sonrió.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

 **Bella POV**

No había nada como una buena carrera por el bosque para despejar la cabeza. Esa fue la razón por la que Bella se dio el gusto, a pesar de las advertencias que le habían dado. De acuerdo, era consciente del peligro. Y también decidió tomar medidas cautelares contra él. Podía explorar la zona, buscar el olor de los perros de caza y los caballos, y determinar cuáles eran los límites de sus territorios de caza.

En su porche trasero, bella se despojó de su camisón y dejó que el aire de la tarde acariciara su piel por un instante al descubierto antes de permitir que el zorro se hiciera cargo. La familiar ondulación y agrupamiento de sus músculos se estremecieron por todo su cuerpo, y se inclinó sobre sus ancas a medida que su forma cambiaba. En unos momentos, estaba en su forma animal, su cola de zorro balanceándose. Aunque su nariz era aguda en forma humana, sus sentidos eran casi abrumadores en forma de zorro. Los aromas la invadieron de inmediato: el olor pútrido de algo muerto en la distancia, algún animal arrollado tal vez, el olor abrumadoramente crujiente de las hojas y la tierra, el hedor de los contenedores de basura a un lado de la casa, magnificado una docena de veces gracias a su delicada nariz de zorro, y el olor felino-y-humano de sus dos invitados en casa.

Bella se lanzó a la naturaleza. Había elegido esta casa porque estaba a las afuera en el campo. Espesos árboles y arbustos salvajes eran sus únicos vecinos a kilómetros. Por lo general, se paseaba a través del campo de golf del club cercano que rodeaba la parte trasera de su propiedad (ahí había algo muy atractivo en el olor de la hierba cortada, tanto para ella como para los conejos), pero con las advertencias de Edward y Emmett retumbando a través de su mente, cambió de curso y pasó por debajo de la cerca de alambre de púas cercana.

Aunque la casa estaba cercada, su propiedad se extendía por varias hectáreas en todas las direcciones, lo que le daba un montón de zonas de caza, pensó, sus cuatro patas desesperándose por un rastro de olor. Tal vez, una ardilla esta noche.

Le gustaban las ardillas.

Siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando corría. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su mente de zorro, o tal vez era que llegaba a una especie de estado Zen cuando solo estaban ella, los centímetros de tierra a distancia, y la vida silvestre a su alrededor. Fuera lo que fuese, se estaba divirtiendo.

Hasta que oyó el cuerno.

Cuando por primera vez atravesó el aire de la noche, pensó que era un producto de su imaginación. Profundo, sonoro y fuerte… seguido rápidamente por el ladrido de los perros.

 _Mierda._

No solo era que Edward y Emmett tuvieran razón, sino que había juzgado mal la dirección de los cazadores: esta noche estaban incluso en propiedad privada.

Su propiedad.

En la distancia, pudo escuchar el golpeteo de los cascos de caballos, y eso fue suficiente para ella, Bella se escabulló entre la maleza, con el rabo entre las piernas, y comenzó a correr de regreso a su casa.

Los perros siguieron ladrando, después de haber capturado su aroma, y la adrenalina y el miedo comenzaron a correr a través de ella, haciéndole difícil concentrarse en nada más que sus pequeñas patas negras a lo largo de la suciedad y los pastos.

 _Casa._

Tenía que llegar a casa. Ellos no podían atraparla allí. Estaría a salvo en casa.

 _Casa._

Uno de los perros aulló alarmantemente cerca, y Bella casi chocó contra un árbol.

Necesitaba un agujero para esconderse, algún lugar para enterrarse y estar a salvo. Tan angustiada como estaba, casi pasó por alto los ojos brillantes del depredador que acechaba en los arbustos. Un gato grande emergió y Bella patinó hasta detenerse, retrocediendo.

Oh, demonios. Había ido de mal en peor… _espera._

El musculoso lince dorado se paseó por delante de ella, olfateando el suelo, y luego despegando en una carrera.

Ni a dos pasos detrás de él, un imponente puma pasó de inmediato.

Deben haber sido Edward y Emmett en sus formas cambiadas. Ningún depredador rechazaría un sabroso bocado de zorro, aunque fuera uno tan pequeño. Y el aroma de ellos, molesto y aun así intrigante, estaba inundando su nariz otra vez. No pasó por alto su buena fortuna al disponer de ellos apareciendo de repente. Bella corrió a toda marcha hasta su casa y trepó el porche, donde su camisón todavía yacía descartado, y rápidamente comenzó a cambiar de nuevo.

Los momentos de cambio eran los más vulnerables. El vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante la idea de ser capturada a medio cambio, pero estuvo de vuelta en su forma humana en cuestión de momentos, y se puso el camisón.

Respiraba con dificultad, le temblaban las manos. Eso fue… surrealista. Y pensar que alguien había estado cazándola… también cazando a su prima Alice. Sus terrenos de caza regulares ya no eran seguros. Esto era bastante molesto de pensar.

Molesto o no, Bella agarró un largo puñado de vides de madreselvas a un lado de la entrada y comenzó a arrastrarlas sobre su rastro de olor. Las flores encubrirían su aroma lo suficiente como para no atraer pequeños depredadores de vuelta a su casa. Era un ritual familiar, uno que siempre aplicaba sobre sí misma cuando cambiaba de forma. Una vez, había sido sorprendida por un perro callejero hambriento, pero nunca más. Podría ser en parte zorro, pero tenía un cerebro humano, y no iba a pintar un gran cartel en su jardín que dijera: "¡Ven a comerme!"

Una vez terminó, Bella miró hacia su patio. Lo que necesitaba era un trago. Una agradable bebida fuerte. Tal vez un ponche caliente. Entró en la casa, mirando hacia atrás una vez más para ver si los muchachos habían regresado, y luego, puso una tetera en la estufa y sacó el whisky. Necesitaba un trago, porque había estado completamente asustada esta noche, y porque su madre había tenido la razón después de todo. Ambas cosas dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca.

Los dos hombres volvieron media hora más tarde, cuando iba por su segundo ponche y ya sintiendo un agradable y cálido zumbido en el estómago que calmaba sus agitados nervios. También parecían bastante cabreados con ella, especialmente Edward. Ni siquiera se había molestado en terminar de vestirse antes de irrumpir en la casa. Estaba descalzo y apenas se había cubierto el pecho con su camisa. Ella captó un pequeño vistazo de un firme estómago bronceado y una línea delgada de vello debajo de su ombligo antes de que él lo ocultara de su mirada.

Qué lástima.

Emmett estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, abotonándose la camisa, y los pantalones colgando bajo en sus caderas. Su boca mostraba una línea sombría de desaprobación. Increíble… los dos de ellos en diversos estados de desnudez hacían terribles cosas con su libido de zorro. Ella se removió en su asiento, sintiéndose de pronto sonrojada.

—Bienvenidos a casa.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —espetó Edward de primero, cruzando la cocina hasta detenerse sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en señal de desaprobación.

Bella lo estudió con ojos soñolientos, el alcohol ya afectando su sistema.

Con sus rizos salvajes y ágil cuerpo potente, por supuesto, él era el lince. Le sentaba tan bien. Detrás de él, Emmett recostado contra el marco de la puerta, siempre cernido atrás, siempre cauteloso. Grande. Agraciado. Le convenía el puma.

Sin embargo, Edward seguía de pie sobre ella, exigiendo respuestas. Así que Bella lo vio y le dio una mirada perezosa.

—No soy una prisionera. Esta es mi casa. Y quería una carrera, así que fui por una. Me mantuve alejada de los terrenos del club campestre, pero parece que no se están apegando a solo sus terrenos. —Cuando Emmett soltó un sonido frustrado, ella levantó una mano—. Pensé que era seguro, pero me equivoqué. Fue un movimiento estúpido, y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. — Entonces se levantó lentamente de la mesa, mirando a los dos.

—Si soy traviesa de nuevo, ambos tienen permiso para pegarme.

Con una mirada significativa a los dos, se tomó su bebida y salió de la cocina, pavoneándose por el pasillo. Sabía que no debería molestarlos, lo sabía, pero el débil sonido del gemido de Emmett valió absolutamente la pena.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todas/os por seguir y marcar como una de sus favoritas, tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **Rochii, marlene28, roanva, nikyta, DeMorcef, yomii20, Robaddct18, diablillo07, Lyd Macan, MiireBc, Ire 2.0, prisveru, Tanya Masen Cullen, natupattinson, CaroBereCullen, krissty Cullen Grey, agnes redhead, Aliapr-peke, torymeiko, Andy Andrea, isigranadosv, Cullen-21-gladys.**_

 _y otro gracias especial a **yomii20** , me emociona mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y que hayas adivinado mi próxima adaptación xD. (shhhh, no se lo digas a nadie)_

 ** _Me encanta que me hagan saber a través de sus reviews sus opiniones sobre la historia._**

 _espero que les haya gusto el capitulo de hoy._

 _nos leemos el próximo sábado... o quizás antes, quien sabe ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.

 **summary**

Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos.

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, se que debí actualizar hace días, pero no me encontraba en casa.**

 **Lo siento mucho y haré todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a pasar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Bella POV**

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose inquieta. Sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza; la sensación de ser invadida. Podía oír a sus huéspedes hablando en la planta baja, poniéndose cómodos en casa, a medida que cocinaban el desayuno. Cuán acogedor de ellos, pensó con un vuelco irónico de su boca. Añadiendo el hecho de que más o menos no se le permitiría ir a correr hasta que se encargaran de los cazadores de zorros, y su piel estaba prácticamente arrastrándose con reclusión. Era un sentimiento que odiaba, así que tomó una ducha rápida para despejar su mente, se vistió, y luego se encerró en su estudio de arte. Por lo menos podía canalizar toda esta energía nerviosa y hacer algo productivo. Emergió muchas horas después, su estómago rugiendo. El sol se había puesto hacía un tiempo. El fervor artístico había muerto, dejándola sin nada más que un estómago vacío y un estado de ánimo extrañamente saciado. Dibujar realmente hacía que todo mejorara. Frotándose el olor a grafito de su nariz, entró en la cocina.

Y se detuvo. Ambos hombres estaban en la mesa de su cocina, despatarrados cómodamente, sus piernas extendidas bajo la mesa. Botellas vacías de cerveza decoraban la mesa, y unos cuantos dólares arrugados yacían en el centro de esta. Cada hombre sostenía una mano de cartas, y ambos se animaron con interés ante la vista de ella.

—Hola —dijo, sintiéndose un poco sin aliento ante la vista de ellos, tan relajados en su cocina. Podía mirar a ambos por horas y horas, simplemente observando dos piezas opuestas pero igualmente hermosas de carne masculina.

—¿Hambrienta? —dijo Emmett, levantándose de la silla y ofreciéndosela a ella—. Te puedo hacer un sándwich.

Tan considerado. ¿También habían comprado víveres para ella?

Normalmente solo pedía para llevar.

—Un sándwich estaría bien —dijo con cautela. Bella observó su trasero por el rabillo del ojo mientras él se inclinaba en el refrigerador, sacando algunas bolsas de carnes frías. Era fuerte y firme, y sus pantalones lo abrazaban justo en los puntos correctos.

Maldición, realmente necesitaba tener sexo. Distraída, miró a Edward y se fijó que él le sonreía. La había visto mirar a Emmett, y a él no parecía importarle.

 _Interesante._

Se preguntó si los dos alguna vez habían compartido antes. El pensamiento envió una descarga de deseo por todo su cuerpo, y su sonrisa en respuesta a él fue perversa en efecto.

—¿Qué están jugando? —dijo, levantando las cartas boca debajo de Emmett. Una reina estaba intercalada entre un rey y una jota, pero el resto de su mano era basura. Pasó un dedo por esa reina. Colega suertuda, intercalada entre dos chicos guapos.

Bien, ahora realmente necesitaba echar un polvo si una mano de cartas estaba haciéndola fantasear.

—Póker —dijo Edward, levantando su cerveza y tomando un trago.

—¿Juegas?

Puso las cartas de Emmett boca abajo y se inclinó sobre la mesa ligeramente, sonriendo a Edward a medida que se le ocurría una idea.

—No por dinero.

La mirada de Edward bajó un poco, viendo sus pechos abultados mientras ella se empujaba contra la mesa. Tragó fuerte.

—¿Ah, no?

—Solo he jugado strip póker —confesó.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, dándole esa sonrisa pícara que hacía que sus ojos verdes se iluminaran un poco.

—¿Estás interesada en jugar esta noche?

En la cocina, se dio cuenta que Emmett se había quedado muy quieto, así que ella lo miró. Su cuerpo irradiaba tensión sexual, y la mirada que le lanzó era ardiente.

—Oh, sí, definitivamente —dijo ella.

Emmett se recuperó y puso el sándwich frente a ella. Tan considerado… incluso lo había cortado en dos triángulos perfectos. Bella lo recompensó con una sonrisa radiante y le dio un mordisco al bocado.

—Gracias.

Él echó un vistazo alrededor del comedor.

—¿Tienes alguna silla extra? —Su pequeña mesa solo tenía dos sillas; había sido demasiado tacaño comprar más y de todos modos, nunca utilizaba esta mesa.

La falta de sillas planteó un pequeño problema, hasta que otra brillante idea la golpeó.

Bella se puso de pie, con el sándwich en mano, y señaló la silla que acababa de abandonar.

—emmett, puedes sentarte aquí. Solo me sentaré en tu regazo.

Casi pudo oírlo tragar.

Los hombres devolvieron las cartas de nuevo en la pila, y Edward empezó a barajar con expertas manos relajadas.

Ella miró sus manos; le gustaban: fuertes, con dedos gruesos y callosidades que mostraban que trabajaba con ellas. Apostaba a que Emmett tenía dedos largos y delgados con palmas suaves.

Él parecía ser un experto en computación.

Emmett pareció renuente, así que ella se deslizó fuera del asiento y lo palmeó, indicándole que debía sentarse. Sus ojos azules se tornaron abrasadores a medida que se sentaba, hundiéndose lentamente en la silla de madera, su mirada sin apartarse del rostro de ella. Cuando se hubo sentado en la silla, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas mientras trataba de relajarse, ella deslizó una pierna sobre la suya y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rodilla, dando un ligero meneo para recordarle que estaba allí.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

—¿Jugamos? —Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa, sonriendo. El ángulo daría a Emmett una bonita vista de la curva de su trasero y la parte baja de su espalda, lo había hecho a propósito. Aún mejor, el movimiento empujó sus pechos contra sus brazos y la mirada de Edward cayó inmediatamente atraída hacia allí.

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, demasiado, jugando con los dos hombres.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas? —dijo edward con voz ronca.

—Los tres jugamos —dijo lentamente, pensando—. El ganador no se quita nada. El segundo lugar, tampoco nada. El perdedor tiene que quitarse una prenda de vestir. Sencillo.

Edward repartió las cartas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Fue alrededor de la mesa, repartiendo tres manos de forma pausada y lenta. Cuando tuvo cinco cartas frente a ella, Bella recogió su mano, cuidando ponerlas cerca de su pecho para que Emmett no las viera.

Una mano basura: cinco cartas diferentes, cuatro pintas y ninguna que coincida. Uff. Echó un vistazo sobre las cartas de Edward, pero su rostro era inescrutable… esa leve sonrisa todavía curvaba su boca.

emmett se movió bajo sus piernas, su única indicación de que él todavía estaba allí y prestando atención.

Bella conservó dos tréboles y arrojó las otras tres cartas boca abajo.

—Tres cartas.

Edward le repartió tres.

—¿Cuántas para ti, Em?

Una carta se deslizó cerca del codo de Bella.

—Solo una.

Maldita sea.

No dijo nada mientras Emmett recogía su nueva carta, pero su rodilla se sacudió un poco de nuevo. No estaba segura de si esa era una buena o una mala sacudida.

—Yo tomo dos —dijo Edward, luego descartó las suyas y tomó dos nuevas.

Esta vez, no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Su mirada de ojos Verdes se deslizó de nuevo a ella.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Ella todavía no tenía nada. Un par de tres, pero eso no iba a ganar nada.

Bella puso las cartas sobre la mesa, boca arriba.

—Tengo una mierda ¿Y ustedes?

Emmett se inclinó sobre ella, su hombro rozando su espalda. Un hormigueo de conciencia revoloteó sobre su piel, y resistió la tentación de inclinarse hacia atrás contra él.

—Tengo una escalera —dijo en voz baja, y ella pudo sentir el calor de su aliento contra su hombro desnudo. Con manos precisas, él presentó las cinco cartas, todas de corazones.

Bueno, eso sin duda le ganaba.

—Full house —dijo Edward, mostrando su abanico de cartas. Reyes y doses.

Ella era la gran perdedora. La decepción brilló brevemente en su interior, Bella era competitiva y le gustaba ganar, pero esto fue reemplazado rápidamente por una emoción burlona.

—Supongo que eso significa que perdí.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Edward, sonriéndole con invitación en los ojos.

Se puso de pie lentamente entre las piernas de Emmett, pensando. ¿Qué se quitaba primero? ¿Su blusa de lino sin mangas? Eso sería lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera, pero ella no quería darles el gusto como esperaban. ¿Sus sandalias? Bastante patético. ¿Su reloj? ¿Los pendientes? Incluso más patético que los zapatos.

Así que Bella tomó el botón de sus pantalones cortos y lo deshizo, deslizando lentamente la cremallera hacia abajo. Echando un vistazo rápido a través de sus pestañas vio que ambos hombres estaban absortos en el movimiento, y el aire se tornó pesado con tensión. Con cuidadosos movimientos lánguidos, deslizó suavemente la tela sobre sus caderas y se balanceó ligeramente, hasta que sus pantalones cortos cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior a los dos hombres aguardando con impaciencia.

—Esos son… —comenzó Edward.

—Volantes —terminó Emmett, sonando como si se estuviera muriendo.

Podría haberlo estado… los volantes negros en la parte posterior de sus bragas de encaje estaban probablemente apenas a centímetros de él. Había elegido su ropa interior deliberadamente hoy, pensando en los dos hombres, a pesar de que no había previsto la diversión del strip póker.

Y definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. Mucho, demasiado para su propio bien.

Bella regresó a su posición en el regazo de Emmett, cabalgando su rodilla entre sus muslos y dándole un ligero apretón con sus músculos internos.

Ante su gemido, ella no pudo resistir una ligera sonrisa y un guiño a Edward, quien parecía como si alegremente mataría por intercambiar de lugar con su compañero.

—Vamos por la próxima mano —dijo ella, su voz suave y tímida.

Edward repartió de nuevo, y esta vez Bella observó sus manos, por si acaso su primera mala ronda de cartas no hubiera sido una casualidad. Para su sorpresa, esta mano fue decente. Recibió un par de jotas y un rey e indicó que quería dos cartas. Los chicos también pidieron dos cartas cada uno.

Sin embargo, sus cartas fueron excelentes. Otro rey para formar un par.

—Dos pares, reyes y jotas.

—Eso me gana —dijo Emmett, inclinándose sobre ella de nuevo y volviendo sus cartas boca arriba.

— Nada.

—Igual. —La mano de edward no era más que un par de diez.

Se frotó las manos y sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces, vamos a ver, quiero que los dos se quiten algo.

—¿Los dos? —Edward le dio una mirada escéptica.

—Ambos. —Y qué si trasgredía un poco las normas. Era strip póker, esto no estaba escrito en piedra de todos modos.

—Son ustedes dos contra mí, ¿no? Así que si pierdo, me quito algo. Si los dos pierden, ambos se quitan algo. Me parece justo.

—Siempre podrías elegir solo a uno de los dos —dijo Emmett razonable—. Mi mano era peor que la de Edward. Yo perdí.

—¿Por qué tengo que elegir entre los dos? —Las manos de bella se apoyaban sobre sus caderas revestidas en lencería, asumiendo una postura coqueta que desmentía el temblor en su estómago.

— Puedo manejarlos a ambos.

—Los dos a la vez, ¿eh? —dijo Edward, una lenta y perezosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

— Grandes palabras.

Ella simplemente ladeó la cadera un poco más y le dio una sonrisa, internamente decepcionada de que él no parecía estar tomando en serio su sugerencia.

—Oh, definitivamente los dos a la vez. No te preocupes por mí. Solo preocúpate de quitarte esos pantalones.

Justo entonces, ambos hombres llegaron a sus cremalleras. No sabía dónde mirar primero. Edward estaba en frente de ella, así que se concentró en él.

Sus pantalones cayeron, revelando un cuerpo por todas partes bronceado y calzoncillos azul vibrante. Eso era una vergüenza. Estaba curiosa por ver el tamaño de su pene, se admitió para sí misma.

Tenía una encantadora complexión compacta con la cantidad perfecta de músculos que esperaba que la economía no continuara hasta su miembro.

Hablando de eso… miró por encima del hombro a Emmett. Sin calzoncillos allí. Los vaqueros se agrupaban alrededor de sus tobillos y unos bóxer grises oscuros abrazaban cada centímetro de su paquete.

 _Oh, cielos…_ que era bastante agradable. Y grande. Por todas partes.

Este juego solo acababa de ponerse muy, muy interesante.

—Así que, ¿solo vamos a estar todos de pie para la próxima ronda? —Ella arqueó una ceja a Emmett.

—¿Y por qué no te sientas conmigo? —dijo Edward, cayendo de nuevo en su silla.

—Digo, si estás tan dispuesta a pasar el juego sentada.

Un reto. Bueno, no podía dejarlo pasar. Bella se acercó a su lado de la mesa y arrastró los dedos a lo largo de esta, esperando a que él arrime su silla hacia fuera de modo que pudiera posarse en su pierna como lo había hecho con Emmett.

Edward no retiró la silla. En cambio, él palmeó su pierna e indicó que estaba listo para que ella se sentara. Entre su regazo y la mesa había solo unos pocos centímetros, los suficientes para que ella se apretujara. Su táctica era totalmente obvia. La pregunta era, ¿en verdad aceptaría su reto o lo rechazaría? Nunca antes se había retractado de un reto, especialmente no de uno por un hombre que estaba considerando como una posible pareja. Y si era sincera consigo misma, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una relación, y ambos hombres estaban redefiniendo su interés. Los estaba considerando a ambos.

Así que ella miró el regazo de Edward, puso las manos sobre la mesa, y se deslizó sobre él. Pudo oír su respiración entrecortarse ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en él, su trasero a nivel de su erección.

—Reparte —dijo ella, su voz ronca.

Edward repartió de nuevo, estirándose a su alrededor para hacerlo. Sus manos rozaron sus brazos mientras él colocaba cada carta.

Su siguiente mano fue decente, pero Emmett tuvo una mejor. Su pérdida. Bella se encogió de hombros y se desabrochó los botones de su blusa, dejando que se deslizara por sus hombros y espalda. Ahora se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Edward en sus bragas y sujetador solamente.

Emmett no había dicho nada durante todo el tiempo, simplemente la observaba con ojos implacablemente calientes. Él no se burlaba o jugaba como Edward, pero sabía que él estaba tan interesado, al igual que intensamente fascinado con la ruta que estaba tomando el juego.

Ella perdió la próxima mano otra vez. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando Emmett en silencio reveló tres ases.

—¿Es solo cuestión de suerte o algo más?

Él le dio una lenta y dulce sonrisa.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy haciendo trampa?

No quería ofenderlo. ¿Quién sabía cuán orgullosos eran los pumas? Tal vez eran tan rígidos sobre su honor como lo era ella sobre su sexualidad.

—No —dijo, retractándose—. Solo pensé que tal vez querías ver mis pechos un poco más que Edward aquí.

—No creo que sea posible —intervino Edward y dio a sus caderas un pequeño giro, haciéndola saltar y jadear ante la sensación de su miembro presionando contra su trasero. El calor y la necesidad inundaron su cuerpo.

Edward deslizó una mano por su espalda.

—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? —Sus dedos tiraron del broche de su sujetador. Bella se encogió de hombros, buscando por sí misma el broche para deshacerlo con manos expertas y a la vez dejándolo caer. El aire acondicionado hizo que sus pezones se retraigan, al igual que la mirada de Emmett.

Sintió a Edward tensarse debajo de ella, tratando de echar un vistazo. Sus pechos no eran grandes o exuberantes, pero lucían firmes y en alto, y sus pezones eran pequeños y oscuros. A ella le gustaban sus pechos, y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Emmett y la forma en que se removió en su silla, él también los aprobaba. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente sobre sus pechos antes de que ella se inclinara sobre la mesa y arrojara sus cartas.

—Próxima mano.

Para su sorpresa, su siguiente mano contuvo los tres ases con los que Emmett había ganado en la última ronda. No puso en duda el hecho de que los tres ases parecían estar encadenados dado que eso estaba trabajando en su favor. Bella se paró y le indicó a los dos hombres que se quitaran un artículo de ropa. Frente a ella, Emmett retiró lentamente su camisa, sacándola de su cuerpo, y eso hizo que se le secara la boca. Dios, su pecho era perfecto. Su paquete de abdominales, firmes, bronceados, con solo un rastro de vello descendiendo por su ombligo.

—Muy bien —dijo ella. Muy, muy bien. Sus hombros eran grandes y definidos con músculos. No demasiado, solo lo suficiente.

Miró hacia atrás al cuerpo de Edward, y estuvo encantada de ver que el suyo era igual de duro y delgado. Donde Emmett era bronceado y con abultados músculos, Edward era un poco más compacto, más delgado, todos los músculos de su pecho finamente detallados. Emmett podría ser fuerte como una casa de ladrillo, pero no había ni un centímetro de grasa en Edward, hasta el suave plano de carne por debajo de su ombligo. Tenía un gran tatuaje tribal cubriendo un hombro entero, un diseño de rayos. Decidió que le gustaba.

—¿Una mano más? —sugirió Edward, pasándose una mano alrededor de la cintura de sus calzoncillos, como si estuviera deseando deshacerse de ellos. Sus pezones se tensaron a la vista, y sintió la curiosa necesidad de sentir a ambos hombres apretados contra ella.

Sus hormonas zorro se estaban tornando salvajes con dos hombres seductores a la mano. En lugar de elegir entre ellos o inclinarse de un modo u otro… los quería a los dos.

Ambos cuerpos calientes casi desnudos presionados contra el suyo. Envolviéndola entre ellos. Ambas bocas y cuatro manos vagando por su cuerpo necesitado.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Una última mano —accedió ella.

—El ganador se lleva todo —dijo Emmett en voz baja, y eso envió una descargar caliente a través de ella. ¿Qué había para llevar? Aparte de sus cuerpos. Una imagen de ella atrapada entre ellos, uno llevando su pene a su boca mientras el otro la embestía por detrás rodó por su mente como un huracán.

Los tres se pusieron de pie alrededor de su pequeña mesa, viendo con expresiones extrañamente tensas como Edward repartía lentamente tres manos más, y Bella giró la suya. Trío de ases. Obviamente, él le había dado la mano ganadora de esta ronda. Puso las cartas sobre la mesa y miró a Edward.

—Así que, ¿cuántas rondas fueron realmente repartidas?

Su boca se levantó en las esquinas y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se suponía que no debíamos hacer trampa?

No sabía si sentirse molesta o divertida.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber si esto no era solo una excusa para verme desnuda?

—¿Vas a decirme que no estabas ni siquiera un poco interesada en ver mi pene? —Señaló a Emmett —. ¿O el suyo?

No le gustaba cómo Edward estaba tratando de tomar el control de la situación. O más bien, a ella le gustaba, pero sabía que si quería mantenerlos en control, tenía que hacerse cargo una vez más. Así que se acercó a Emmett y acunó su erguido pene.

—Tengo la sensación de que si quisiera ver esto, no tendríamos que jugar. Todo lo que necesito hacer es preguntar.

Emmett pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de ella, con una mirada de nostalgia en su rostro.

—Sin embargo —dijo ella en voz baja—, eso no va a ser esta noche. Yo seré quien tenga la última palabra. ¿Entendido? Mi cuerpo, mi casa, mis reglas.

Con eso, se fue de la habitación.

 ** _Buenooo, pero que tramposito nos ha salido Edward._**

 ** _Hahaha! por tramposos se han quedado con las ganas._**

 ** _3:)_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todas/os por seguir y marcar como una de sus favoritas, tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **Nadiia16, SemaJmal, tary masen cullen, jessicatatiana, Lunita-9, Grecia Anastacia, Nelly McCarthy, Heart on Winter, Dreaming with you, Lady Etain Engel, esmecullenhale, lunatico0030, EternalReader15, alecssie cullen vulturi, Annalau2, cinsygonzalez,** __**Rochii, marlene28, roanva, nikyta, DeMorcef, yomii20, Robaddct18, diablillo07, Lyd Macan, MiireBc, Ire 2.0, prisveru, Tanya Masen Cullen, natupattinson, CaroBereCullen, krissty Cullen Grey, agnes redhead, Aliapr-peke, torymeiko, Andy Andrea, isigranadosv, Cullen-21-gladys.**_

 _Un gracias especial por sus reviews a **yomii20, Nadiia16, CaroBereCullen, brchu.**_

 ** _Me encanta que me hagan saber a través de sus reviews sus opiniones sobre la historia._**

 _espero que les haya gusto el capitulo de hoy._

 _nos leemos el próximo sábado... o quizás antes, quien sabe ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.

 **summary**

Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Bella POV**

Al día siguiente, evitó a los dos hombres. En parte porque quería que entendieran que ella tenía la mano más alta en esa relación, y en parte porque necesitaba concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Tenía una fecha límite, y la iba a perder si no prestaba atención y empezaba a pintar algunas páginas. Así que se encerró en su estudio y trabajó.

Hacia el mediodía, alguien llamó a la puerta, y ella contestó, solo para ver que habían dejado un bocadillo y refresco para ella. El repartidor no estaba a la vista.

Era agradable tener a alguien que preparara su almuerzo. Los hombres parecían respetar sus límites. Y podría haber jurado que, un poco más tarde, oyó la aspiradora encendida.

Después de haber conseguido elaborar su asignación diaria de paneles pintados (y algo más, había estado en un auge artístico), salió de su estudio.

Habían limpiado la casa, de arriba abajo. Barrieron el suelo, aspiraron las alfombras, y sus estantes brillaban como si hubieran sido desempolvados.

Incluso las bombillas quemadas en su pasillo habían sido reemplazadas. Bella sabía que era una terrible ama de llaves, cuando las ganas de dibujar venían a ella, tendía a ignorar todo lo demás, y ya que estaba sola en la casa, no importaba si unas cuantas bombillas estuvieran sin cambiar o unos centímetros de polvo se acumularan. ¿Pero ver que alguien había limpiado su casa por ella?

Eso era… _agradable._

Podría acostumbrarse a tener a los chicos por aquí. Holgazaneando alrededor de la casa, arreglando sus grifos goteando… satisfaciendo sus necesidades.

 _Uff._

¿De seguro no estaba pensando en una relación? O peor aún, relaciones. Apenas si habían conseguido ir más allá del coqueteo.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Una cabeza se asomó desde su cocina. Edward la vio, sonriendo, y agitó una espátula.

—Hola, la cena está casi lista. ¿Cómo te gusta la carne?

—Casi cruda —respondió automáticamente—. Soy un zorro, ¿recuerdas? —A ella le gustaba una presa fresca tanto como cualquier otro cambiaforma.

—Ah, ya recuerdo. —Le guiñó un ojo y ondeó la espátula otra vez.

— Todo en ti está tatuado en mi cerebro.

—¿Solo en tu cerebro?

—Por ahora. —Él sonrió, el aspecto tan juvenil y atractivo que era difícil de resistir.

Se encontró sonriendo en respuesta.

—¿Dónde está Em?

—Arriba. Trabajando.

Ella asintió, dándose cuenta que no sabía lo que ninguno de ellos hacía para ganarse la vida, aparte de trabajar como guardaespaldas contratados para otros cambiadores. Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

—Le diré que la cena está lista.

Edward asintió y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina, y podría haber jurado que lo oyó silbar.

Era extraño.

Su clase ya sea evitaba a los hombres o incluía una vida promiscua. Su madre había hecho esta última, amante tras amante entraron y salieron de la casa durante la infancia de Bella. Las hormonas de los zorros hacían de esta elección un estilo de vida que pocos podían resistir.

Sin embargo, Bella había resistido. Después de ver las relaciones de su madre disolverse una y otra vez, y la vivacidad de su madre tornarse en una amarga infelicidad, Bella había resuelto tener una mejor vida para sí.

Su padre había sido un buen chico moreno de Montana, y no había estado acostumbrado a la forma de ser mujer-zorro de su madre, o sus costumbres japonesas. Habían terminado cuando Bella era muy pequeña, y casi nunca lo veía. Después de eso, Yui Renne fue amante tras amante, desechándolos como pañuelos usados.

Cada ruptura estuvo llena de drama, y eso enseñó a Bella una valiosa lección: una simple relación monógama no estaba bien para un cambia-zorro.

Así que las evitaba como a la peste. Bella había tenido el amante ocasional, pero cuando se ponía inquieta, sabía la causa. Un hombre no era suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer-zorro, y así, rápidamente terminaría la relación. Su trabajo le ofrecía una gran flexibilidad; podía vivir en el campo por su cuenta. No tenía que estar cerca de otros, hombre o mujer. No necesitaba a nadie, no dependía de nadie, y sin el sexo opuesto alrededor, no sentía la necesidad de ser promiscua. Era encantador y liberador.

Era también… un poco solitario, si lo admitía para sí misma. Pero por lo general no lo hacía.

Bella llamó a la puerta de Emmett y luego entró un momento después, esperando atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Él levantó la vista desde la pantalla del computador y le dio la lenta sonrisa considerada que había aprendido a asociar con él.

—Bella —dijo a modo de saludo—. Espero que no te importe si limpiamos un poco. Es lo menos que podemos hacer ya que nos estamos quedando en tu casa.

Ella se encogió de hombros, acercándose a su lado y mirando la pantalla de su computador.

—No tengo mucha opción dado que mi madre los envió a quedarse conmigo.

Él pareció afligido ante sus palabras.

—Espero que no seamos mucha molestia.

Oh, me molestan, pensó. En un nivel completamente nuevo. Ese es el problema.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, agitando su espeso cabello castaño.

—Solo recuperando algunos archivos de un servidor. —Le dirigió una mirada rápida—. Trabajo en seguridad de redes cuando no estoy atado a… otras cosas.

—¿Y Edward?

—Edward es fontanero.

Había pensado que tendrían empleos a juego para ir con todo lo demás que hacían.

—¿Un fontanero y un geek de la computadora? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Edward era mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad. Él la dejó, yo no lo hice, pero seguimos siendo amigos. Todavía somos compañeros de cuarto. Trabajamos bien juntos, y es un buen copiloto en la X-box.

Demasiado… tontos. Aun así, al menos eran normales. Podía vivir con eso.

—No tengo Xbox.

Sus hombros se levantaron en un encogimiento de hombros.

—No nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Solo hasta que los cazadores de zorros se vayan.

—Cierto —concordó, pero sonó vacía. Ya no estaba ansiando que se fueran. ¿Cuán triste era eso?.

— La cena está lista —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Los bistecs estuvieron fenomenales. Por alguna razón, eso la deprimió. Peor aún, eso la puso inquieta. Necesitaba un buen cambio y correr por la naturaleza. Pero no podía, ya que estaba atrapada aquí.

Atrapada con dos atractivos hombres sexy que sabía que eran terribles para su sencilla vida tranquila, pero que quería de todos modos.

Eso la estaba volviendo loca. Bella arrojó el tenedor en la mesa.

—Tengo que salir.

Edward se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—¿Quieres ir a la ciudad?

—No, quiero ir a correr.

—Absolutamente no —dijo Emmett—. No hasta que los cazadores se hayan detenido. Y hasta que sean atrapados en el acto, no estás a salvo.

—No pueden estar yendo de caza todas las noches —argumentó.

—Esto es Texas —dijo Edward—. ¿Crees que cazar todos los días está fuera del ámbito de lo posible?

Tenía razón, pero se negaba a ceder. Su mente siguió adelante.

—Entonces, ¿el plan es simplemente esperar a que la ley haga algo?

—No es un gran plan, pero esas son nuestras órdenes, y vamos a seguirlas —dijo Emmett.

—No son mis órdenes. —Bella se levantó de la mesa y les dio a ambos una mirada impasible.

—Sus vidas no son las que están puesta en espera mientras esperamos que esta cosa termine.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó Bella—. Estamos aquí de niñera para asegurarnos que no salgas corriendo directamente a una jauría de perros de caza rabiosos. Otra vez.

Bella se estremeció.

—Edward —dijo Emmett en voz apaciguadora.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Edward, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y dándole una mirada frustrada.

—¿Ah, no? —Lo triste es que ella entendía su frustración; no le gustaba sentarse a esperar más que a ellos. Lo entendía, realmente lo hacía.

— No tienes que disculparte, Edward Cullen. Tampoco puedo esperar a que se vayan de una buena vez de aquí.

Y con eso, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todas/os por seguir y marcar como una de sus favoritas, tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _scarlett003, alejandra war, Angeles MC, Lothrine, FerHerrera, Kisses Olmet, AleCullenn, Maxim9010, palo 2912, Vikkii Cullen, Annie Cullen Massen,_** _ **Nadiia16, SemaJmal, tary masen cullen, jessicatatiana, Lunita-9, Grecia Anastacia, Nelly McCarthy, Heart on Winter, Dreaming with you, Lady Etain Engel, esmecullenhale, lunatico0030, EternalReader15, alecssie cullen vulturi, Annalau2, cinsygonzalez,** __**Rochii, marlene28, roanva, nikyta, DeMorcef, yomii20, Robaddct18, diablillo07, Lyd Macan, MiireBc, Ire 2.0, prisveru, Tanya Masen Cullen, natupattinson, CaroBereCullen, krissty Cullen Grey, agnes redhead, Aliapr-peke, torymeiko, Andy Andrea, isigranadosv, Cullen-21-gladys.**_

 _Un gracias especial por sus reviews a **yomii20, Nadiia16, CaroBereCullen, brchu, Vikkii Cullen.**_

 ** _Me encanta que me hagan saber a través de sus reviews sus opiniones sobre la historia._**

 _espero que les haya gusto el capitulo de hoy._

 ** _:.:.:. Les informo que este fic solo cuenta con 6 capítulos... falta poco para el final :) .:.:.:_**

 ** _nos leemos pronto ;)_**

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.

 **summary**

Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos.

* * *

 **Les dejo este capitulo como recompensa por hacerles espera de nuevo, lo siento.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Emmett POV**

—Eso salió bien —comentó Emmett cuando Bella dejó la habitación.

Edward le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Está siendo imposible.

—No es la única. —Emmett se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar con calma la mesa del comedor, a pesar de que estaba decepcionado de que ella se fuera. Él siempre la echaba de menos cuando no estaba en la habitación. Solo su presencia lo regocijaba.

—Le dijiste que estábamos de niñera. Por supuesto que va a ofenderse.

Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado, y la frustración le hizo apretar la mandíbula.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Es solo… maldición. —Agarró algunos de los tenedores y empezó a arrojarlos sobre los platos que Emmett sostenía.

— Me saca de las casillas. Me preocupo por ella.

Emmett permaneció en silencio, sus pensamientos atrapados en la pequeña mujer-zorro. Reconoció la expresión del rostro de Edward: él quería a Bella para sí. Y si era un buen amigo, daría marcha atrás y dejaría que Edward la tuviera, porque Edward necesitaba una buena mujer en su vida. Salvo que el pensamiento de dar marcha atrás y verla con Edward lo dejó con sentimientos encontrados. Estaría feliz por su amigo, pero bella…

No podía dejarla ir. Incluso la idea de retroceder dejó un sabor amargo en su boca.

—La quiero, Em —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Y sé que tú también.

Emmett tragó fuerte. Pensamientos de Bella pasaron por su cabeza.

Bella, sonriéndole a través de una mano de cartas. Bella con una mancha de grafito en la nariz, inclinada sobre la mesa de arte mientras trabajaba en un boceto. Bella, desnuda y levantándose de su silla, sus pequeños pechos tensos con anhelo. No, no podía retroceder.

—Así es. Entonces la pregunta es, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

El silencio flotó en el ambiente durante un largo momento. Ninguno de los dos tenía la respuesta. Tratando de calmar sus propias emociones, Em dejó los platos en el fregadero y se detuvo, apoyándose contra el mostrador. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por el momento, pero estaba dividido. Edward era su mejor amigo, y él quería que fuera feliz.

Se agarró al borde de la encimera y miró al marco de la puerta, donde Edward esperaba.

—No hay otra opción, hermano. Tenemos que dejarla elegir —dijo Edward.

Emmett asintió. Pero sabía muy bien que su elección los destrozaría a los dos.

Edward le dio una mirada esperanzada.

—¿Crees que ella…?

—No —dijo Emmett—. No te hagas ilusiones.

 **Bella POV**

A pesar de que los hombres estaban dispuestos a esperar en su casa, Bella no. Se paseaba de arriba abajo en su gran porche, con la mente llena de pensamientos recurrentes: de los hombres en su casa, los cazadores, y, por extraño que parezca, su madre. Se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina y tomó el teléfono de nuevo.

—¿Bella-chan? —dijo Renne en voz baja cuando respondió—. ¿Está todo bien?

La preocupación en la voz de su madre hizo a Bella sentirse enferma de culpa. Ella nunca llamaba a menos que algo anduviera mal, e inmediatamente se sintió como una idiota. No era culpa de su madre que tuviera problemas conciliando su mitad zorro. No era culpa de su madre que los cazadores se hubieran mudado a la zona. No era culpa de su madre que no hubiera sabido sobre alice. Su madre lo había intentado, y Bella la había interrumpido, acusándola de casamentera. Suspiró.

—Hola, mamá.

La voz de Yui Renne fue suave, tentativa.

—Me preocupas, Bella-chan. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja, en inglés.

—No te encargas de cuidar bien de ti, hija.

—Lo sé. —Bella hizo una mueca y se apoyó contra la pared.

— Mira, madre, lo siento. Sé que debería mantenerme en contacto más seguido. Es solo que siempre termino… ocupada.

—Quieres el control sobre ti misma. Entiendo estas cosas —dijo su madre con voz irónica.

— Cuando tenía tu edad, luché duro para ser una chica humana normal de modo que pudiera complacer a tu padre y hacerlo feliz. Y al final, tuve que darme cuenta que no podía luchar contra mi naturaleza. Es lo que somos, Bella. Somos kitsune. No nos hace malos. Solo nos hace diferentes.

Suspiró. Normalmente pondría los ojos en blanco ante las enseñanzas de su madre, pero por una vez tenían cierto toque de verdad. Estaba tan cansada de luchar contra su atracción por Emmett y Edward. ¿Sería tan terrible elegir uno? ¿Llevarlo a su cama y poner fin a esta horrible guerra consigo misma y sus hormonas? Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que esa no era la respuesta.

El zorro quería a ambos hombres, por supuesto. Y esa era la parte en la que seguía atascada. Incluso si pudiera elegir solo uno… ¿qué tan justo sería intentar construir una relación, solo para que él descubra que no era suficiente para ella, después de todo? ¿Qué anhelaría a más de un hombre para saciar su lado zorro inquieto?

Esa era la parte difícil.

—Gracias, madre —dijo en voz baja—. Por enviarlos esta semana. Han sido de gran ayuda.

Su madre soltó una suave risita conocedora.

—Te he enviado a más de un hombre fuerte, Bella-chan. Tu kitsune sería muy feliz con dos hombres en su cama, ya sabes.

Oh por Dios. ¿Qué tan rápido fueron de una tregua a demasiada información?

—Gracias, madre —dijo tajante—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Te haría bien abrazar tu lado zorro, Bella-chan. Confía en tu madre.

 _Abrazar su lado zorro._

Un cuerno resonó a lo lejos, tan débil que el oído humano nunca lo escucharía. Bella miró por la ventana. Podía abrazar su lado zorro. De una vez por todas.

—Lo haré, madre. Gracias. Hablamos mañana. —Yui Renne hizo un ruido contento de sorpresa.

—Me tengo que ir —añadió bella rápidamente, antes de que su madre pudiera decir nada más.

—Te amo.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a salir al porche. En la distancia, sus sentidos intensificados captaron el débil sonido de un cuerno otra vez, y sus manos se apretaron en puños. ¿Qué zorro era al que el club cazaba ahora? ¿De nuevo Alice? ¿Uno de los otros zorros? ¿O era su madre la siguiente?

Sin importar de quién se trataba, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que algo sucediera. Era dulce que sus dos protectores estuvieran preocupados por su seguridad, en serio lo era. Pero su forma zorro tenía un cerebro humano, y no tenía intención de acabar como presa.

Podía encargarse de esto si abrazaba su lado zorro, como su madre dijo.

Luchar contra lo inevitable solo significaba ocultarse del mundo, y estaba cansada de esconderse.

Poniendo sus manos sobre la puerta mosquitera, se asomó a través del vidrio en el interior de la casa.

Los hombres estaban hablando en la cocina, sin mirar en su dirección.

Perfecto.

Ahora era el momento ideal para llevar a cabo su plan. Bella comenzó a volver a la cocina y luego se detuvo. Esta conversación tenía que ser en privado. Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar, caminando hacia el porche para alejarse de las ventanas y cualquier posibilidad de que su conversación pudiera llegar a los oídos equivocados.

—Información —dijo la voz en la otra línea.

—¿Qué ciudad y estado?

—Necesito al departamento de policía de Little Paradise, Texas. —Bella respiró hondo y bajó la voz.

—Tengo que reportar un crimen.

La mujer en la línea hizo un ruido de sorpresa.

—¿Un crimen? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondió Bella. —El crimen aún no ha sucedido.

—Oh. —La operadora se quedó muy callada, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Voy a conectarla.

La línea quedó en silencio, y luego un segundo operador respondió unos momentos después, éste masculino.

—Departamento de policía de Little Paradise. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Hola. Voy a darle una dirección —comenzó Bella, dándose cuenta que probablemente sonaba un poco loca—. Hay un crimen en progreso. — Rápidamente detalló la dirección de la calle, y dado que vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, les dio detalles específicos.

El policía se detuvo un momento, y le oyó teclear.

—¿Qué tipo de crimen es?

Ups. Le colgó, haciendo una mueca. Con suerte esa vaga amenaza aún conseguiría atraerlos. Porque si no, su pequeño plan se iría al caño rápidamente.

Metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

¿El plan? Ponerse a sí misma como cebo de zorro, atraer a los cazadores directo a la policía, y luego escapar antes de que nadie se diera cuenta que se había ido. Se encargarían de su problema, los zorros locales estarían a salvo de los cazadores idiotas, y ella finalmente conseguiría sacar a los dos hombres de su mente y su casa sería una vez más para sí misma.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como una idea tan pésima? ¿Por qué era tan deprimente pensar en despertarse y tener una casa vacía mañana por la mañana?

 **Edward POV**

El sonido de un cuerno de caza cercano hizo que los dos hombres salieran de su estupor. Edward ladeó un poco la cabeza, escuchando el tronar revelador de cascos de caballos en la distancia. A su lado, emmett se puso de pie, con una expresión sombría cruzando su rostro.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó.

Edward dejó la llave y se limpió la mano en la camisa. Pensar en cómo la cena había resultado terrible le había molestado, y cuando estaba molesto, trabajaba con sus manos. Se había pasado la última hora jugueteando con la fuga que tenía el grifo de Bella, y había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Había pensado que Emmett estaba en la otra habitación, aplacándola o tratando de hacerle comprender su frustración, bueno, la de los dos. Pero tal vez no.

—¿No está contigo?

—No. No la he visto desde la cena.

Los perros aullaron cerca, y el cuerno de caza sonó otra vez. La piel de la parte posterior del cuello de Edward se erizó. Era evidente que habían encontrado algo. Por una corazonada, corrieron al porche… y se quedaron mirando la camiseta descartada de Bella y el montón de ropa.

—¡Mierda! Em, salió a correr.

A medida que se desnudaba y comenzaba a transformarse, Emmett llegó a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. Su objetivo era la seguridad de Bella, y cuando el cuerno sonó de nuevo, en la distancia, esperó desesperadamente que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todas/os por seguir y marcar como una de sus favoritas, tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _scarlett003, alejandra war, Angeles MC, Lothrine, FerHerrera, Kisses Olmet, AleCullenn, Maxim9010, palo 2912, Vikkii Cullen, Annie Cullen Massen,_** _ **Nadiia16, SemaJmal, tary masen cullen, jessicatatiana, Lunita-9, Grecia Anastacia, Nelly McCarthy, Heart on Winter, Dreaming with you, Lady Etain Engel, esmecullenhale, lunatico0030, EternalReader15, alecssie cullen vulturi, Annalau2, cinsygonzalez,** __**Rochii, marlene28, roanva, nikyta, DeMorcef, yomii20, Robaddct18, diablillo07, Lyd Macan, MiireBc, Ire 2.0, prisveru, Tanya Masen Cullen, natupattinson, CaroBereCullen, krissty Cullen Grey, agnes redhead, Aliapr-peke, torymeiko, Andy Andrea, isigranadosv, Cullen-21-gladys.**_

 _Un gracias especial por sus reviews a **yomii20, Nadiia16, CaroBereCullen, brchu, Vikkii Cullen.**_

 ** _Me encanta que me hagan saber a través de sus reviews sus opiniones sobre la historia._**

 _espero que les haya gusto el capitulo de hoy._

 ** _:.:.:. Les informo que este fic solo cuenta con 6 capítulos... El próximo sera el final .:.:.:_**

 ** _nos leemos pronto ;)_**

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.

 **summary**

Bella ha negado su naturaleza de mujer-zorro durante demasiado tiempo y volvió su espalda a su herencia zorra. Pero cuando conoce a dos cambiaformas felinos muy sensuales, ella tiene que decidir si realmente quiere renunciar a su lado juguetón… o abrazarlo. Debido a que la mujer-zorro en ella no quiere elegir entre los dos hombres… los quiere a ambos.

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridas/os lectoras/os ya hemos llegado al final de esta interesante historia :') y antes de que leean este ultimo capitulo, responderé algunos reviews.**

 **berta(Guest):** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, lamentablemente no puedo alargarla porque es una adaptación, pero muy pronto iniciare otra.

 **Roxy Sanchez(Guest):** Que bueno que te guste la historia. Me encanta que te encanten este tipo de historia, pues a mi también me encantan xD. Y sip... es una lastima que esta historia haya llegado a su fin, pero... ANIMATE! en mi perfil tengo una adaptación llamada ''Out With a Fang'' que estoy segura te encantara y muy pronto comenzare una nueva adaptación, si Bixen te gusto, a esta vas a amarla! se llamara **''Speed Mating''** y al final del capitulo te enteraras sobre que trata ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEER AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

**_._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Bella POV**

 _Corre, corre más rápido._

 _Impúlsate bajo los arbustos, desvíate a través de los pastos._

 _Bordea una trinchera y sal por el otro lado._

El cerebro de Bella divagaba direcciones hacia ella, como si eso pudiera hacer que sus pequeñas patas negras se movieran más rápido, o evitaran que su cola se balanceara con ansiedad.

Los perros estaban casi sobre ella, los cazadores sobre sus talones, el cuerno resonando en su oído. Su plan había parecido mejor desde la seguridad de su porche. En forma de zorro, sus pensamientos se volvían frenéticos, fugaces y salvajes, y se esforzaba por mantener un sentido de control sobre sus emociones, incluso mientras corría por su vida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a la carretera, donde la policía estaría esperando. Los cazadores de zorros serían capturados in fraganti, y su vida sería suya de nuevo.

Con tal de que no fuera atrapada en primer lugar. Con tal de que todavía quisiera que las cosas, todas las cosas, volvieran a la normalidad.

Un beagle ladró en su oído… demasiado cerca. Se lanzó de golpe a la izquierda, precipitándose debajo de un arbusto y desviándose de su camino hacia un lado de la carretera. Tenía que hacerlo… estaban tratando de acorralarla, guiarla de manera indirecta hacia un terreno más seguro para ellos, mientras ella seguía escogiendo caminos a través de cercas de alambre de púas y bajo todo lo que pudiera hacer para despistarlos. Sin embargo, eso aún no estaba funcionando… uno estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de la comida barata para perro en su aliento.

Algo pasó rozando su cola, y picó, desgarrando su piel. ¡Casi la había atrapado por la cola! Bella soltó un pequeño aullido y se lanzó adelante una vez más. Oyó un rugido, y entonces el sonido de un puma gruñendo.

Los nervios ya deshilachado de Bella se astillaron, y le tomó un momento calmarse y darse cuenta que los hombres habían venido a su rescate, otra vez.

Ahora podía olerlos, una mezcla de Edward, Emmett, y felinos salvajes combinado con el olor de los perros y el fuerte olor terroso del suelo bajo sus pies.

Detrás de ella, los sabuesos se dispersaron cuando los dos gatos aparecieron. Uno gritó, y solo así, Bella sintió la fuerte presión de sus seguidores levantándose de su espalda; ya no estaban tan cerca de su cola.

Un disparo de rifle resonó, el cuerno bramó de nuevo, y el caos reinó.

Uno de los felinos, el lince, se movió a un paso detrás de ella, y supo lo que él estaba pensando. La seguiría, haciendo parecer como si estuviera cazándola, y los perros se dispersarían por la diferencia, y peligrosidad, del nuevo cazador. La caza habría terminado.

Ellos iban a arruinar su plan.

Aquí estaba ella arriesgando su cuello, y ellos iban a destruir todo por ella. La furia se disparó a través de su mente, y cuando Edward corrió un poco hacia delante, moviéndose a su izquierda, un movimiento de pastoreo obvio, ella se lanzó a través de sus piernas y cortó a través de la maleza. De vuelta a la carretera, en donde podía oír el gemido débil de una sirena.

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar una vez más, sintiendo su huida, y la persecución comenzó de nuevo… esta vez eran perros, cazadores, y cambiaformas felinos, todos persiguiendo su pequeña forma de zorro.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaría muerta si la atrapaban, Bella se habría reído de la situación.

Allí, en la distancia… la carretera. Luces rojas y azules brillaban, y podía oír el tintineo de un oficial de policía, el zumbido de su radio. _No veo nada aquí_ , estaba diciendo en la radio. _¿Me confirman la dirección?_

Corrió directamente hacia él.

Debe haber sido una vista inusual: un pequeño zorro lanzándose fuera de los árboles para cruzar la carretera vacía. Una jauría de perros sobre sus talones, luego detrás de ellos, un gato salvaje o dos, y por último los cazadores a caballo. Quiso parar y admirar su obra, ver la expresión en los rostros de los cazadores al darse cuenta que habían tenido la peor de las suertes y habían aterrizado en el regazo de un funcionario policial Pero los perros estaban todavía sobre su cola (literalmente), y por eso continuó corriendo, rodeando todo. Podría bordear los bordes del campo de golf y trotar de regreso a casa, sana y salva.

—Deténganse allí —escuchó al policía gritándole a los cazadores.

— ¡Bajen sus armas y llamen a esos perros!

 _Excelente._

El cuerno sonó de nuevo, y los perros comenzaron a retroceder otra vez. Bella quería hacer un baile feliz, pero siguió corriendo, porque no era idiota y…

Algo la agarró por el pescuezo de su cuello.

El pánico se disparó en ella una vez más, y Bella se encorvó, sintiendo el picor de las calientes mordazas sobre la parte posterior de su cuello. ¡Un depredador la tenía! Se retorció, sus patitas agitándose, a medida que era levantada del suelo.

Pero un momento después, quedó abrumada por el olor de Emmett, el puma, y se dio cuenta de que las mordazas en su garganta estaban simplemente cargándola, como a un gatito, así que se relajó un poco, aunque sus instintos no permitirían que se relajara por completo con su boca alrededor de su vulnerable garganta.

El lince se acercó a ellos, y luego se disparó ligeramente hacia delante, tomando el camino que Bella normalmente recorría de regreso a su casa.

Estaba segura de que estaban furiosos con ella, pero no le importó. La felicidad se disparaba a través de su cuerpo, desviando toda la ira. Los cazadores serían apresados, y ella y sus primos zorros estarían a salvo. Lo había hecho. Se había encargado del problema.

Tal vez había algo bueno en esta cosa de zorro después de todo.

Varios minutos después, llegaron de nuevo a su porche, y la larguirucha forma felina de Emmett se deslizó por las escaleras, y luego depositó a Bella sobre su ropa descartada como si fuera un cachorro delicado. La piel en la parte posterior de su cuello estaba húmeda de su boca, y su cola ardía de donde el perro había desgarrado la piel. Su instinto natural fue mantenerse en forma animal hasta que el ardor se fuera, eso no tomaría mucho tiempo ya que sanaba mucho más rápido en su forma zorro, pero su adrenalina seguía bombeando después de la carrera entre los árboles y el éxito de su plan.

Así que se agachó en el porche y empezó a cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana. Bella fue la primera en recuperar plenamente su forma, y cuando lo hizo, un pedazo de piel en su nalga ardió, la piel al rojo vivo. Puso una mano sobre ella, haciendo una mueca. Tal vez debería haberse quedado en forma de zorro, después de todo.

Una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro mostró que los dos hombres estaban terminando de transformarse, su piel bronceada ondulando.

Edward se levantó de sus cuclillas, llegando a su máxima altura a su lado, y ella consiguió su primer vistazo a su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Era hermoso.

Su piel lucía lisa y tonificada, sin un músculo sobrante ni una pizca de grasa en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de un nadador, el cuerpo de un atleta, con un pecho duro y hombros torneados. Su pene, estaba feliz de ver, era largo y hermoso… todo lo que ella había querido que fuera.

Detrás de él, Emmett se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo desnudo también era una cosa de admiración. Sin embargo, llevaba un ceño sombrío en su cara, y entonces se adelantó, revisándola para garantizarse a sí mismo que estaba sana. Sus manos recorrieron por todo su cuerpo con preocupación.

—Arriesgaste el cuello —dijo Edward en voz baja, caminando hacia ella.

— De todas las absurdas cosas estúpidas por hacer…

—Sabía lo que estaba haciendo —protestó Bella, pero sus palabras murieron cuando Edward se detuvo detrás de ella y se arrodilló, examinando su herida.

—Aun así fue increíblemente tonto —dijo Emmett, deslizando sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, comprobando por heridas.

Eso la encendió increíblemente. Ambos hombres tenían sus manos sobre ella, su carne desnuda tocando la suya. El deseo la inundó, y un pequeño suspiro de placer escapó de su garganta. Los quería a ambos.

Juntos.

Olvidando todo sobre la lesión en su nalga o el hecho de que ambos hombres estaban cabreados con ella, llegó a Emmett con una mano, y a Edward con la otra.

—Bella —suspiró Emmett, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirnos? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Edward no dijo nada, pero sintió las manos de él rodear su muslo, sintió la suave presión de su boca contra su nalga, pellizcando el lugar donde su piel había sido rasgada.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… no puedo elegir entre los dos. Y no quiero hacerlo.

Arrastró la mano por la mandíbula de Emmett, luego hacia abajo a su pecho desnudo, extendiendo sus dedos a través de él. Pudo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente debajo de su palma, sintió el calor de su piel.

Su otra mano, la mano en el hombro de Edward donde se acuclillaba detrás de ella, se levantó y sintió a Edward besar la palma. Avalanchas de calor se movieron a través de ella.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? —susurró Emmett, entonces se inclinó y acunó su rostro entre las manos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ambos? —preguntó ella, luego se inclinó y mordió su pulgar suavemente.

Los dedos de Edward rozaron sus muslos.

—Entonces sugiero que vayamos adentro —dijo en voz baja y ronca.

— Por mucho que admire tu porche, no sé si los vecinos vayan aprobar que tengas a dos hombres en casa.

Una risa burbujeó de su garganta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett.

—No tengo ningún vecino.

Él la levantó en el aire, tirando de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Se sintió tan ligera como una pluma en sus brazos. Emmett era tan fuerte, tan grande. Miró hacia atrás para ver si Edward estaba aún con ellos, necesitándole allí también. Él había recuperado su ropa del porche y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, entonces, saltó a las escaleras detrás de Bella y Emmett.

Em dudó un momento, claramente dividido entre pasar a la habitación de huéspedes o invadir el dormitorio de Bella.

Por alguna razón, eso la conmovió. A pesar de que iban a tomar el siguiente paso, él no quería presionarla. A ella le gustaba eso de él… de ambos.

Así que se inclinó y mordió el hombro de Emmett suavemente.

—Mi habitación tiene una cama más grande.

—Será tu habitación —acordó Edward detrás de ellos, y ella sintió su mano recorrer por su espalda en una suave caricia.

Emmett abrió la puerta y los tres entraron en su dormitorio. Su habitación era un caos absoluto, la única parte de la casa donde los hombres habían evitado ir, así que no lucía limpio y ordenado como el resto de la casa. Y tampoco le importaba. Con un movimiento fluido, Emmett la arrojó en la gran cama matrimonial y ella miró hacia arriba, esperando.

Su mirada se deslizó a la cómoda cercana, al lado de la ventana. El bonsái de su madre estaba allí, no haciendo mucho bien al miedo teniendo en cuenta que lo había arrojado a la basura. Pero por extraño que pareciera, se alegró de verlo.

—Alguno de ustedes…

—Parecía que necesitaba un hogar —dijo Edward, luego su ardiente cuerpo desnudo se deslizó en la cama junto a ella, haciéndole olvidar por completo los bonsai.

Su boca se posó en la de ella con un beso hambriento. Tenía los labios sobre los de ella, persuadiéndolos y burlándose con tirones suaves, su lengua deslizándose en su boca para sugerir otras delicias. Lentamente, él acarició su lengua con la suya, saboreándola. Pero entonces, en un movimiento más rápido, dándole una sugerencia totalmente diferente.

Bella le devolvió el beso, mordiéndole la lengua con pequeños pellizcos cuando él trató de entrar en su boca una vez más. Cálidas y grandes manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que mientras Edward estaba persuadiendo su boca con la suya, Emmett estaba acariciando su piel con las manos. Podía sentir sus nudillos deslizándose sobre su costado, rozando el borde de un pecho y arrastrándola hasta su cadera, una y otra vez mientras la boca de Edward poseía la suya. Era una dicotomía emocionante… las manos acariciando y los besos empujando.

Una mano grande se deslizó más abajo por su muslo, haciéndola levantar sus caderas en anticipación. Hasta el momento, las caricias de Em habían sido ligeras y poco exigentes. Lo que era adorable, pero ella se estaba poniendo ansiosa por más. Su mano buscó el cabello de él, encontrándolo cerca zumbando y frotando a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo, disfrutando de la diferencia de textura entre eso y los suaves rizos de Edward.

Edward mordió ligeramente su labio, distrayéndola. Un pequeño ruido de placer escapó de su garganta y enredó su mano libre también en su cabello. Tan concentrada en el enfoque conducido por la boca posesiva de Edward, casi pasa por alto cuando la mano de Emmett se deslizó a lo largo de su muslo y acarició su sexo.

Los pequeños ruidos de placer que había estado haciendo se convirtieron en un gemido a pleno pulmón.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró Emmett contra su cabello, sus grandes dedos deslizándose por la apertura de su sexo, luego descansando sobre sus muslos, empujando sus piernas abiertas. Ella obedeció de buena gana, arqueándose ligeramente sobre la cama para hacerle saber que disfrutaba su toque.

La boca de Edward se apartó de la suya y comenzó a moverse por su cuello, besando, mordiendo y halando. Primero su mandíbula, luego por su garganta, a través de su clavícula y abriéndose paso hasta sus pechos.

—He querido poner mi boca en ti durante días —exhaló sobre su pezón. Sus labios rozándolo ligeramente, y entonces deteniéndose —… decidir si sabes tan bien en persona como lo haces en mi mente.

—¿Y lo hago?

Sacó la lengua de su boca, deslizándola a través de su pezón.

—Mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor.

Un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió. Los dedos de Emmett rozaron su sexo otra vez, no muy listo para dar el siguiente paso. Siempre prudente y pensando en ella, ese era Emmett.

Bella deslizó la mano desde la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emmett a su cuello y tiró de su boca hacia la suya. Necesitaba saborearlo. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su húmeda apertura una vez más.

Ella ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus caderas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y su dedo penetró los labios de su sexo, deslizándose hacia el valle caliente de abajo, haciéndolos a los dos quedarse sin aliento.

—¿Más? —Emmett se inclinó, su boca cerniéndose sobre la suya.

—Más —accedió, y tiró de su boca a la de ella.

Otra mano se deslizó hasta el hueco de su rodilla, y se dio cuenta de que

Edward estaba tirando de su otra pierna, apartándola, más lejos, hasta que ambas piernas yacían abiertas en una gran V. Él continuó trabajando en sus pezones, dando a cada uno diminutos mordiscos ardientes y pellizcándolos hasta que eso la volvió loca. La boca de Emmett en la suya se tragó sus gemidos de placer, pero no creía que a Sam le importara.

La lengua de Emmett se empujó profundamente en su boca, y sus dedos se deslizaron por su sexo otra vez, y penetraron el calor resbaladizo. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de sus dedos mientras se deslizaban a su paso, y él gimió ante la sensación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has estado con un hombre, Bella? —Él sacó su dedo lentamente, luego lo empujó de nuevo, estirándola, jugando con la resbaladiza humedad a través de su pasaje.

—Estás tan apretada.

Edward gimió y enterró su cara entre sus pechos.

—Cristo, no me digas eso. Me voy a venir sobre ella como un colegial, si sigues así.

La imagen mental la hizo reír.

—Han pasado un par de años.

—Dulce Jesús, eso tiene que ser un delito. —La boca de Edward se arrastró por su vientre, lamiendo su ombligo.

El dedo de Emmett se hundió profundamente otra vez, casi al mismo tiempo que la lengua de Emmett se zambullía en su ombligo, y una descarga de deseo pasó por ella.

—Es complicado —dijo, obligándose a tratar de respirar con regularidad. Y fallando.

Estaban haciendo cosas increíbles a su cuerpo, y eso estaba haciendo que su mente se disparara hasta las nubes.

— Las mujer-zorros… no son… como… otros. —Oh cielos, su dedo se hundió de nuevo y sus palabras murieron en un gemido, sus caderas alzándose—. Los zorros… son… promiscuos… Tenemos dificultades para establecernos con una sola pareja.

—¿Qué hay de dos compañeros? —bromeó Edward, y se movió contra ella, bajando más. Su boca rozó los rizos de su sexo, su aliento caliente.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación, y podía sentir los músculos de sus muslos apretarse, aún apartados a lo ancho por sus manos.

Emmett presionó ligeros besos por su mandíbula antes de regresar a su boca una vez más. Su dedo se metió otra vez, con tanta fuerza que sus caderas se levantaron y un gemido de lujuria pura escapó de su garganta.

—No tienes que responder a eso, Bella —exhaló contra su boca—. Solo quédate con nosotros. Resolveremos el resto más tarde.

Quería hablar y decir algo entonces, pero la boca de Emmett encontró la suya de nuevo, y su dedo se empujó una vez más, distrayéndola. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de eso, la boca de Edward se deslizó aún más bajo, y su lengua se sumergió en su sexo, en busca de su clítoris. Cuando rozó contra él, Bella gritó. Sus dedos se apretaron contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emmett, las uñas clavándose en su piel mientras sus caderas se alzaban una vez más.

Ambos hombres se rieron, y ella soltó un sonido de decepción cuando los dedos de Emmett salieron de su sexo, solo para ser reemplazados por la caliente e insaciable lengua de Edward. Sus manos seguían abriendo sus muslos, mientras que Emmett se sentaba, lamiendo la humedad de su mano con ojos intensos. Cuando terminó de lamer sus dedos, se arrodilló sobre ella y comenzó a prestar atención a sus pechos, presionándolos juntos y arrastrando su lengua por los pezones y el valle entre ellos.

La boca de Edward también la estaba volviendo loca… su lengua parecía conocer los lugares exactos para tocar mientras lamía y chupaba su clítoris, atormentándolo con diminutos círculos rápidos. Corrió la lengua contra él, y entonces deslizaría su boca húmeda por su sexo hasta que hundía su lengua en ella, imitando los dedos de Emmett, después regresando a su clítoris una vez más. Él hizo todo esto con movimientos suaves y pausados que la hizo pensar que había planeado esto, o por lo menos pensó en ello, por un largo tiempo.

La idea era tan erótica que su cuerpo se tensó con el inicio de un orgasmo. Como si los dos hombres percibieran esto, empezaron a trabajar en su cuerpo aún más duro, tratando de empujarla sobre el borde. Emmett mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones, su pulgar apretando el otro, mientras que Edward metía la lengua contra su clítoris con movimientos rápidos e insistentes. Ella acabó, grandes ondas de placer estremecieron su cuerpo, el orgasmo abalanzándose sobre ella como una marea.

Edward se sentó lentamente, sus labios relucientes, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Todavía sentado, se colocó entre sus piernas, pero su pene tenso, a centímetros de su sexo húmedo. Mientras ella inhalaba, estirándose ligeramente con la exaltación de su increíble orgasmo, él rodó sus caderas un poco hacia delante, su sexo deslizándose a lo largo del suyo mojado.

Eso fue suficiente para conseguir ponerla en marcha otra vez.

Bella se sentó en la cama, poniendo las manos de ambos a un lado y cerrando las piernas. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó un dedo a la boca, como si estuviera pensando qué hacer a continuación, su otra mano corriendo por su estómago.

—Qué tormento —dijo Edward en voz baja y ronca. Entonces, se llevó la mano a su miembro y lo acarició, sabiendo que ella miraba con ojos ávidos.

—Un tormento implicaría que no vas a conseguir lo que quieres —dijo Bella en voz ligera—. Y yo no soy ese tipo de chica.

Detrás de ella, Emmett la sentó a horcajadas en el centro de la cama, de modo que sus grandes muslos enmarcaran los de ella.

Podía sentir el calor de su pene chocando contra sus nalgas, y la imagen mental envió nuevas oleadas de emoción a través de ella. Sabiendo que la imagen sería como un regalo para Emmett, ella se balanceó en sus rodillas por un momento, y luego se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su cara estuvo en el regazo de Edward. Sus labios jugaron a lo largo de la cabeza de su pene por un momento, luego se apartó.

Ignorando su gemido, deslizó una uña por el muslo de Edward.

—¿Por qué no te inclinas hacia atrás? Y yo… me inclinaré hacia delante.

Él obedeció sus órdenes, moviéndose hasta que yacía de espaldas, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Su pene sobresalía en el aire, la longitud apelando a los sentidos de Bella. Qué largo y grueso pene. Ambos hombres estaban dotados de forma espectacular, admitió para sí misma. Sin ninguna quejas de su parte. Se arrodilló hacia delante, con ganas de poner esa dura longitud gruesa contra su lengua, saborear la salada humedad en la cabeza de la misma. Sabía que el movimiento le haría poner su trasero en el aire ligeramente, dando a Emmett una bonita y larga mirada a ella, y sabía que tenía un buen trasero.

Ambos hombres gimieron cuando se movió, y vio a Edward apretar los puños en las mantas a medida que su lengua salía y lamía a través de la cabeza de su pene. La longitud de él era hermosa, así que ella envolvió una mano a su alrededor, apretando para probar la dureza, antes de inclinarse sobre él y arremolinar su lengua contra él una vez más.

—Cristo —exhaló Edward.

Las manos de Emmett estaban en su trasero, masajeando y doblegando la suave piel, así que ella balanceó sus caderas sugestivamente contra sus manos. Su boca rozó su piel, y lo sintió morder la carne allí, enviando otra sacudida de emoción a través de ella. Gimió, y luego deslizó su boca sobre la cabeza del miembro de Edward.

Una de las manos en puños de Edward fue a su cabello, enredándose en su largo cabello castaño. No la presionó a moverse hacia delante, solo la ancló allí, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le gustaba la atención. Animada, se inclinó hacia delante aún más, y comenzó a tomar la larga y dura longitud en su boca, deslizándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Las manos de Emmett se tensaron en sus caderas y deslizó un dedo entre sus piernas, atormentándola y jugando con su sexo una vez más, y un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Levanta las caderas —susurró él, puntualizando el comando con un empuje lánguido de su dedo profundamente en su interior.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, abriendo las piernas bajo y ancho, la excitación invadiéndola. La mano de Edward se anudó duramente en su cabello mientras ella chupaba su pene en su garganta, bajando hasta la base del miembro y luego de vuelta otra vez, trabajándolo con su boca una y otra vez.

Bella sintió a Em rígido detrás de ella, sintió sus grandes manos en sus caderas de nuevo, y luego sintió la cabeza de su pene empujar contra su abierto sexo húmedo. Esa fue toda la advertencia que recibió antes de que él la penetrara con un movimiento rápido, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura.

Ella gimió alrededor del pene de Edward, sus músculos se apretaron cuando Emmett la penetró de nuevo, con fuerza. La mano de Sam presionó la parte posterior de su cabeza, hacia abajo, animándola a llevarlo más profundo, a trabajar en él más duro.

Una vez más, Emmett se empujó en ella, estremeciéndola hasta la médula. Sus manos sujetaron sus caderas en el lugar, pero eso no evitó que rodara las caderas con cada movimiento de empuje. Al principio, él empujó lento, duro, profundo.

Pero con cada embestida, empezó a tomar velocidad ligeramente, hasta que estaba empujándose en ella desde atrás, la fuerza de sus acciones haciendo que sus testículos choquen con fuerza contra su clítoris de una manera excitante. Una y otra vez, la penetró, mientras ella trabajaba en el pene de Edward con su boca, empujándolo tan profundo que chocó contra su garganta, su miembro llenando su boca y manos.

—Tan… jodidamente… hermosa —dijo Edward, puntualizando cada palabra con un empuje en su boca que ella gustosamente tomó. Sus gemidos de placer fueron amortiguados por su pene, pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos hombres pudieran oírlos. Sus caderas siguieron balanceándose frenéticamente a medida que Emmett continuaba empujando dentro de ella, sus movimientos rápidos, seguros y controlados.

—Acaba para nosotros —exigió Emmett en voz baja.

— Acabaste en nuestras bocas, ahora queremos verte acabar en nuestros penes.

Bella gritó y se estremeció con eso, el segundo orgasmo corriendo a través de ella y golpeándola profundamente. Sacó el pene de Edward de su boca y lo frotó contra su rostro mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella, gritando una y otra vez mientras Emmett continuaba embistiendo, el orgasmo erigiéndose en lugar de descender, hasta que llegó a su clímax otra vez, sus músculos internos tensándose alrededor del pene en su interior.

Con eso, Emmett maldijo y sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas, casi dolorosamente, a medida que acababa, su pene chorreando profundamente dentro de ella.

La mano de Edward anudada en su cabello, tirando de ella hacia él. Mientras la otra agarraba su pene y disparaba su esperma lechosa entre sus pechos, el líquido caliente deslizándose sobre su piel mientras él gritaba su liberación, luego la atrajo hacia él de modo que ella cayera sobre él. Emmett también se empujó hacia delante, sus caderas aún bloqueadas firmemente contra su trasero, los tres apilados juntos como un sándwich.

Jadearon por largos momentos lánguidos, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Entonces, Emmett le dio un beso en el hombro a Bella mientras se desacoplaba y levantaba. Bella se dio la vuelta en la cama, recostándose sobre su espalda, el calor pegajoso de Edward todavía disperso sobre sus pechos… y ahora en el pecho de él.

Una toalla cayó sobre su rostro. Bella se la quitó de la cara y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia Emmett, quien llevaba una expresión claramente juvenil en su rostro normalmente serio.

—Límpiense, dama y caballero.

—Qué palabras tan bonitas —bromeó ella en respuesta—. Sugiriendo que estamos demasiado sucios para ti.

—No demasiado sucia para mí —dijo Edward, y comenzó a limpiarla con la toalla.

Eso era dulce, pensó, aunque no dijo nada hasta que él terminó. Emmett regresó a la cama unos minutos después y la acercó a él, y cuando Edward terminó de limpiarse, él hizo lo mismo. Permanecieron los tres juntos, los dos hombres con sus brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

—Han hecho eso antes —reflexionó Bella.

—¿Utilizar una toalla? Todo el tiempo —dijo Edward. Lo pellizcó en el hombro, sonriendo.

—No, me refería a lo que acabamos de hacer. Compartir una mujer. Los dos han hecho eso antes. —Ella debería haberlo adivinado tan pronto como su madre le había dado a entender que había enviado a dos hombres. Sonaba como algo que a su madre se le habría ocurrido. Sabía que Bella era sensible en cuanto a su lado kitsune y no sería feliz con una cadena interminable de compañeros. ¿Pero dos hombres dedicados el uno al otro y dedicados a ella?

Eso mantendría a su zorro feliz durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Una vez más, su madre tenía razón. Irritante.

—¿Te molesta si hemos compartido una mujer? —preguntó Emmett.

—Mmm —dijo Bella, trazando un dedo sobre el pecho de Edward a medida que la gran mano de Emmett ahuecaba su cadera—. En realidad, lo prefiero así. Pero soy nueva en esto. Nunca he tenido dos hombres en mi cama al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue cosa de principiante —dijo Edward—. Solo te estábamos familiarizando.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Nuestra última relación fue con una mujer-lince —dijo Emmett en voz baja, su boca presionada contra su hombro en un beso casual—. Pero ella no podía… —Dejó sus palabras en el aire.

—A ella no le gustaba tener dos hombres. Eso le molestaba —dijo Edward sin rodeos.

— Quería una relación normal.

—Ah —dijo Bella.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Emmett . — ¿Era esto… lo que querías?

Ella asintió.

—Me gustó. Mucho, demasiado para mi propio bien —dijo con una risa, acurrucándose entre ellos aún más. Le encantaba la sensación de ambos cuerpos calientes presionados contra el suyo, las manos en sus muslos y pechos y en todo su cuerpo. Era sensorialmente sobrecargado… y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en una relación para mantener a su zorro interior feliz.

— Y no son los únicos con problemas de relaciones en el pasado. Todas mis antiguas relaciones fracasaron porque las mujer-zorros son generalmente insaciables. Agoté a mis antiguos novios.

—Pobres criaturas —dijo Edward con voz seria—. Pensar que una hermosa e insaciable mujer-zorro es un problema.

—Lo es —dijo ella seriamente—. Está en nuestra naturaleza querer a más de un compañero, y quererlos a menudo. Es como los zorros en la naturaleza, pero eso no se traduce muy bien a las relaciones humanas.

Y eso era un eufemismo. Razón por la cual se sentía tan cómoda con los dos hombres.

Saber que ellos habían compartido mujeres en el pasado en cierto modo hacía que las cosas fueran perfectas…

Excepto por el hecho de que fueron enviados aquí para un trabajo, y ese trabajo había terminado.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué? —dijo Edward.

—Bueno —dijo, arrastrando un dedo sobre su pecho—. Apenas nos hemos juntado y los dos van a tener que volver a Fort Worth. Van a tener que irse. —Claro, era solo una hora de distancia, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos bajo su techo, pasando todo el día juntos.

—Oh, no sé nada de eso —dijo Edward.

—Nos va a tomar varios meses determinar que la amenaza se ha ido — dijo Emmett con voz seria.

— ¿Y si el club de caza regresa? Nos tendremos que asegurar que estás a salvo.

—Además, tus tuberías son terribles. Creo que esta casa necesita una remodelación de plomería de arriba a abajo —añadió Edward—. Y soy caro… y lento. Pero soy minucioso.

—Me di cuenta —bromeó ella, su corazón latiendo fuertemente—. También me vendría bien una revisión de servidor.

Sintió a Emmett tensarse contra ella en sorpresa.

—¿Tienes servidor?

—No —dijo, y se rio—. Pero probablemente podría utilizar uno para mi arte. Poner una galería en línea para mis historietas.

—Así que eso es lo que haces en tu habitación todo el día —bromeó Edward. — Yo aquí pensando que estabas allí haciendo dibujos de mujeres desnudas. Al menos, eso es lo que estaba fantaseando.

Emmett rio contra el hombro de ella, su aliento cálido.

— Eso es lo que hago —pronunció con voz excesivamente inocente.

— Dibujo paneles para un manga hentai. Un montón de tentáculos y chicas desnudas. Principalmente chicas desnudas.

—Mierda —suspiró Edward—. Podrías ser muy posiblemente la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

—Perfecta para los dos —concordó Emmett, acercándola más a él.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todas/os por seguir y marcar como una de sus favoritas, tanto a mi como a esta historia:**

 _ **maries24, miriancullem32, , mindita04, Semivampiro, Andrea 17, beky09,** **scarlett003, alejandra war, Angeles MC, Lothrine, FerHerrera, Kisses Olmet, AleCullenn, Maxim9010, palo 2912, Vikkii Cullen, Annie Cullen Massen,** **Nadiia16, SemaJmal, tary masen cullen, jessicatatiana, Lunita-9, Grecia Anastacia, Nelly McCarthy, Heart on Winter, Dreaming with you, Lady Etain Engel, esmecullenhale, lunatico0030, EternalReader15, alecssie cullen vulturi, Annalau2, cinsygonzalez,** **Rochii, marlene28, roanva, nikyta, DeMorcef, yomii20, Robaddct18, diablillo07, Lyd Macan, MiireBc, Ire 2.0, prisveru, Tanya Masen Cullen, natupattinson, CaroBereCullen, krissty Cullen Grey, agnes redhead, Aliapr-peke, torymeiko, Andy Andrea, isigranadosv, Cullen-21-gladys.**_

 **Un gracias especial por sus reviews a _yomii20, Nadiia16, CaroBereCullen, brchu, Vikkii Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, berta._**

 ** _._**

 _ **y gracias por sus Reviews a los lectores que aunque no se identifican toman un poco de su tiempo para hacerme saber que les pareció :***_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Me encanta que me hagan saber a través de sus reviews sus opiniones sobre la historia._**

 _espero que les haya gustado._

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

 **.**

 _ **TRAIGO NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN!**_

 _ **.**_

He estado trabajando en ella y ya la tengo casi lista, sera igual o mas corta que Bixen (aun no estoy segura) y se que les encantara...

 **Speed Mating**

 _Isabela puede estar en celo, pero está decidida a mantener el control. Solo porque está ovulando no significa que tiene que conformarse con un hombre cualquiera (o su bestia). Su sensual Alfa está decidido a encontrarle un tigre que se encargue de ella en celo y sea el padre de su hijo… pero nadie parece ser tan bueno como el hombre a cargo._

 _¿Ceder ante la necesidad por su Alfa arruinará la tenue relación con su clan o serán la pareja perfecta?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **y como soy buena y los amo aquí les dejo un regalito ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La oficina de Edward era una pequeña habitación con paredes de cristal en la parte trasera de la tienda. Se jactaba de un escritorio cubierto de dispersos papeles manchados, un ventilador, y el monitor de computadora más antiguo del mundo. Él se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó._

 _—Vamos a hacer esto rápido. Espero a que alguien me traiga un motor para reparar, y voy a necesitar el tiempo._

 _—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo —dijo Bella, nerviosa, sentándose en la silla frente a él._

 _Tomó distraído un lápiz, recogió una pila de papeles, e hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección, indicándole que ella debía comenzar._

 _Tragó fuerte. Las palabras pegadas al techo de la boca de Bella, y lo miró fijamente en silencio mientras él revisaba una orden de compra. Su cabello Cobrizo estaba sudoroso en las sienes, pero atractivo. Él lucía bronceado, y su mandíbula (y cuello) eran amplios. Parecía un gran matón miserable. No lo era, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor._

 _Cuando ella no habló, levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada impaciente._

 _—¿Y bien?_

 _Ahora o nunca. Se obligó a sacar las palabras de su garganta._

 _—Voy a entrar en celo._

 _El lápiz se rompió._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Háganme saber que les parece mi próxima adaptación con un hermoso y preciado review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos**

 **;)**


End file.
